


Nepenthe

by cansuandayesha



Category: Cameron Monaghan - Fandom, Henry Cavill - Fandom, jennifer lawrence - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cansuandayesha/pseuds/cansuandayesha
Summary: Nepenthe; üzüntüyü, çekilen ızdırabı unutturan şey. Bazen bir kişi, bazen bir ilaç.
Ezilen, kabul görmeyen bir grup farklı gencin düştükleri cehennemden kurtuluşlarına, birbirlerini ve kendi benliklerini tekrar buluşlarına, acılarına, mutluluklarına ve intikamlarına tanık olmaya hazır mısınız?
Sahip olduğu hayatı, varını yoğunu bir Bağışık ile tanıştıktan sonra kaybeden Albert Fields'ın yıllarca sır gibi gizli kalan bu ırka olan ilgilisi, uzun vadeli planlarının arkasında yatan hikayede Julee, Brice, Denis, Erin, Sofiya ve diğer Bağışıklarla tanışacaksınız.





	1. Before We Go.

Nepenthe; üzüntüyü, çekilen ızdırabı unutturan şey. Bazen bir kişi, bazen bir ilaç.

Ezilen, kabul görmeyen bir grup farklı gencin düştükleri cehennemden kurtuluşlarına, birbirlerini ve kendi benliklerini tekrar buluşlarına, acılarına, mutluluklarına ve intikamlarına tanık olmaya hazır mısınız?

Bağışıklar ya da özel ırk. Çağın en büyük sırrı ve enigması. Bağışıklar aramızda yaşıyorlar ve gizliliklerini koruma konusunda ustalaşmış durumdalar. Büyük bir kitle onları ciddi bir tehdit olarak gördüğünden beri aksini yapmaları da beklenmezdi zaten. 1900'lü yılların başında Dünya'nın farklı yerlerinde ortaya çıkan ölümcül bir hastalık, doğal seçilime neden oldu. İnsanların büyük kısmı elenen ırk olmakla birlikte, bağışıklık gösteren yeni bir ırk, özel ırk yani Bağışıklar yükseldiler. Başlarda sadece çeşitli hastalıklarda bağışıklık olarak gözlenen kalıtsal değişimler aynı zamanda insanlara onlar için kaldırması zor sorumluluk ve büyük güçleri beraberinde getirdi. Kimisinin Tanrısal olarak bakacağı kadar büyük güçler... Bazıları onları Tanrı'nın armağanı olarak gördü, kimileri genlerinde hala hastalık taşıma ihtimallerinden korktu, kimileri ise doğanın hatası olarak baktı bu özel ırka. İnsan ırkının arasında yaşamak için çaba gösteren Bağışıklar farklılıklarını belirttikleri her seferinde yaşadıkları facialardan dolayı gizli yaşam sürdürme konusunda hem fikir hale geldiler. Onların peşine düşen çok fazla bilim adamı oldu ama ne zaman özel ırk ile ilgili araştırma yapan bir bilim adamı olsa ya öldü ya da kayboldu. Bu nedenle özel ırk parmak basılması cesaret isteyen bir konu olarak kaldı. Ta ki Albert Fields Enstitüsü dengeyi bozana kadar... 

Sahip olduğu hayatı, varını yoğunu bir Bağışık ile tanıştıktan sonra kaybeden Albert Fields'ın yıllarca sır gibi gizli kalan bu ırka olan ilgilisi, uzun vadeli planlarının arkasında yatan hikayede Julee, Brice, Denis, Erin, Sofiya ve diğer Bağışıklarla tanışacaksınız.

Sevginin, dostluğun ve kardeşliğin yanında gücün de sınanacağı bu yolculukta Bağışıklar'a katılın. Yıllar boyunca sönmeyen bir intikam ateşi, bitmeyen bir dava... Albert Fields tarafından denek haline getirilen özel ırk, Bağışıklar artık özgürlüklerine kavuştular. Peki ya şimdi ne yapacaklar? Ellerinde iki seçenek var... Ya onlardan korkan bu dünyaya ayak uyduracaklar ya da intikamın peşine düşecekler.


	2. Chasing You.

KAÇIŞ GÜNÜ. RUSYA, 2007.

Tükenmek. Evet, tükenmek tam anlamıyla böyle bir şey olmalıydı.

Brice ve Julee bu zamana kadar hayatlarının neredeyse her gününü işkence çekerek geçiren iki insan için bile büyük sayılacak bir acıyı göğüslemişlerdi. Şimdi, ikisi de her geçen saniyede biraz daha bittiklerini, tükendiklerini hissediyorlardı. Julee'nin göz kapakları gittikçe ağırlaşıyordu. Bunun sebebi belki onları açık tutacak kadar gücü olmadığı içindi, belki de gözlerini açarsa görmek istemeyeceği şeylerle karşılaşacağı içindi. Dizleri üzerine çökmek zorunda kaldığı için sert zeminin dizlerine sürtüşünü, kontrol odasının dışarısından gelen parçalanma, patlama ve kırılma seslerini, çığlıkları, Brice'ın ellerinin soğukluğunu artık hissedemiyordu. Zihninin gerçeklikten sıyrıldığını, her geçen saniye düşünme fonksiyonunu kaybettiğini hissedebiliyordu; duyu organlarının kontrolünü birer birer kaybediyor gibiydi. Sesler git gide azalıyor, önce derinden gelen fısıltılar haline geliyor sonra da kesiliyorlardı. Gözleri renkleri artık birbirinden ayırt edemez hale gelmişti, görebildiği şey sadece bir bulanıklıktan ibaret olmak üzereydi. Büyük binanın tüm gücü, şu an Julee'nin kontrolündeydi, bir akımı oluşturmak için akan ve hareket eden her elektron, binlercesi, milyonlarcası, hepsi onun kontrolündeydi. Akışı durdurmuştu. Bu onların kaçış biletiydi. Buna değerdi. Fakat bu ölüme ne kadar da yakın oldukları gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu.

Julee'nin hissettiği tek şey ellerini sıkıca kavrayan kuvvetti. Genç kız her ne olursa olsun son kez Brice'ı görmek istediğini biliyordu. Tüm bu zor süreç boyunca gözlerini ondan kaçırmaya çalışmıştı çünkü onun da zayıf düşeceğini biliyordu, onun zayıf düştüğünü görmek istememişti ama bir yandan belki de onu son kez görebileceği anın bu olabileceği düşüncesi zihnin bir köşesinde onu rahatsız etmeye devam ediyordu. Zihninin aslında yavaş yavaş boşluğa doğru gittiği o anda onu birazda olsun orada tutan düşünce Brice'ın varlığıydı. Bu nedenle gözlerini zorlukla araladı ve görüşü biraz da olsa netleşmeye başladığında onu görmenin verdiği anlık rahatlığı yaşadı. Tıpkı onun gibi Brice da tükenmek üzere olduğunu hissediyordu fakat mavi gözleri hala Julee'nin üzerindeydi. Julee'nin aksine o gözlerini bir an olsun bile ondan ayırmamıştı çünkü karşısında onu görmek, Brice'a neden buna katlanması gerektiğini hatırlatıp, güç veriyordu.

Julee'nin hayatı bir kez daha Brice'ın ellerindeydi. Gözlerindeki bakış ne kadar yorgun ve bitkin de olsa hala orada olduğunu söyler gibiydi. Julee'nin de ona bir şeyler söylemek istediğini görebiliyordu, fakat her dudaklarını araladığında çıkarttığı sesler küçük iniltilerden öteye gidemiyordu. Brice bunu yapamayacak hale gelene kadar ona 'iyi gittiğini, başarmak üzere olduklarını' söylemişti. Şimdiyse gücü sadece onu ve kendisini hayatta tutmaya yetiyordu. Kendini tamamen buna kanalize etmişti.

Julee'nin bakışlarını ona odaklamaya çalıştığını fark edince, bunu fark ettiğini göstermek istercesine onu birazcık daha kendine doğru çekmeyi başarabilmişti. Brice, Julee'nin ellerini sıkıca tutarken, genç kız da Brice ile aralarındaki bağlantıyı kalan son gücü ile devam ettirmeye gayret gösteriyordu, aralarındaki bağ bir an için bile koparsa bu ikisi için de ölüm demekti.

Julee bedenini dik tutmak için daha fazla çaba gösteremeyeceğinin farkındaydı. Bu nedenle ağırlığını yavaşça Brice'ın üzerine vermişti. Kontrol odasının kapısı büyük bir sarsıntı ve gürültü eşliğinde açıldıktan sonra ikisi de tanıdık sesi duydular. 'ŞİMDİ!' Görev tamamlanmıştı. Julee artık kendini serbest bırakmıştı, gerçeklikle bağlantısının tamamen kopmadan önce duyduğu son şey Brice'ın sözleri olmuştu. ''Başardık Julee.''

GÜNÜMÜZ, NEW YORK.

Caz müzik kahverenginin farklı tonlarında döşemelerin ve kırmızı renkli neon ışıkların göze çarpan tasarım detaylarını oluşturduğu küçük barda yankılanıyordu. Julee burayı seviyordu. Çok dolu değildi burası, sakindi ama müziğin sesi ise onu düşüncelerinden uzaklaştıracak kadar yüksekti. Julee'nin gecenin bu saatlerinde duymak isteyeceği tek şey müzik oluyordu.

Her zaman oturduğu bar taburesi boş olduğu zaman, Julee gecesinin büyük bir kısmını orada geçireceğini biliyordu. Kaldığı apartman sakinlikten yoksundu. Alt kattan gelen Bayan Grignard'ın çocuklarının çığlıkları yeterince bunaltıcı değilmiş gibi bir üst katta oturan çiftin ettiği kavgalar Julee'nin bu evliliğin son tüketim tarihinin geçmiş olduğunu düşünmesine neden oluyordu. Apartman dairesinin içerisinde sessiz tek bir oda vardı, diğerlerine göre daha izole edilmiş konumda olan bir oda. Julee evde olduğu zaman vaktini orada geçiriyordu. Düşünmek için ve bazen de bir iki saatlik kısa şekerlemeler için. Onun gibi bir gece ruhunun bile bazen uykuya ihtiyacı olabiliyordu, uykuyu tercih ettiği zamanlar genelde zihnini temizlemek istediği zamanlardı. O zamanlar dışında, genelde burada olurdu.

Barın yaklaşık yirmili yaşlarında oldukça genç bir barmeni vardı, Aoki. Aoki Japonya'dan New York'a gelmişti, oldukça konuşkandı. Julee'nin ona kulak verdiği nadir anlardan biri onunla ilgili yakaladığı bir ayrıntı Broadway'le ilgili hayalleri olmasıydı. Muhtemelen Aoki, Julee'ye tüm hayat hikayesini anlatmıştı ama Julee onu kafasını sallayarak geçiştirmişti. Bara sosyalleşmek için gelmiyordu. Bara yanında kimseyi asla getirmiyordu. Bara sadece bir kurşun kalem ve çizim defteri ile geliyordu. Yine öyle akşamlardan biriydi.

Julee bara girince kulaklarına dolgunluk veren müziği duyduğunda günün yorgunluğunun bir nebze olsun azaldığını hissetmişti. Her zamanki yerinin boş olduğunu görünce eskimiş, vişne kırmızısı deri bar taburesinde yerini almıştı. Aoki onu görünce suratına kocaman bir sırıtışın yayılmasına izin vererek ilgilendiği sarhoş kızı kendi haline bıraktı ve Julee'nin önünde bitiverdi. Julee çocuğun onu neden bu kadar çok sevdiğini asla anlayamayacaktı, onu doğru düzgün dinlemiyordu bile.

"Julee, hayatım, bugün hiç gelmeyeceksin sandım. Şuna bir baksana!" Aoki dudağındaki gümüş rengi piercingi sanki hiç belli olmuyormuş gibi Julee'ye gösteriyordu. Aoki her ay saçını farklı neon renklerine boyatan bir çocuktu, bu onun tarzı için pek de sıradışı sayılmazdı, onun için bu ayın rengi yeşildi ve parlak yeşil saçlarıyla gümüşi piercing oldukça uyumlu duruyordu.

"Harikasın, Aoki." Julee'nin Aoki'yi geçiştirmeye çalıştırdığı bir andı bu, eğer onunla muhabbet etme girişiminde bulunursa -ki bir kere bunu kibarlık için denemişti- tüm gece onu dinlemek zorunda olduğunu biliyordu.

"Gerçekten beğendin mi?" Aoki oldukça şaşkın görünüyordu.

"Beğenmedim deme şansım var mı? Tüm gece başımın etini yersin." Julee'nin cevabı üzerine Aoki küçük bir kahkaha patlatmıştı. "Beni tanıyorsun tatlım, ne diyebilirim ki?"

Julee'nin şekilli dudaklarında küçük bir gülümseme belirmişti. "Her zamankinden olsun Aoki." dedikten sonra Aoki'nin bir şeyler daha söylediğini duyar gibiydi ama o dikkatini tamamen önündeki deftere yöneltmişti bile. Bu bir çeşit rehabilitasyon gibiydi onun için, içindeki yaralara o deftere her çektiği çizgi ile merhem sürüyor gibiydi. Geçmişe ve geleceğe dair şeyler vardı o defterde. Renksiz, kara kalemle çizilmiş sembolik küçük çizimler. Genellikle Julee'ye 'onu' hatırlatan şeyler.

Julee, Aoki'nin siparişini ona getirmesinin en az yirmi dakika süreceğini biliyordu çünkü muhtemelen siparişini aldığı diğer müşterilerin her biriyle muhabbete dalacaktı. Bu nedenle açtığı beyaz sayfaya karalamaya başlamıştı bile. Önce gülleri çizmeye başladı oraya, Julee'nin en sevdiği çiçekti güller ve onun hayalinde güller ne kadar renkli olsalar da siyah gölgeler şeklinde kendini gösterebiliyordu o renkler kendini kağıdın üzerinde. Güller ve dikenli yeşil sapları. Gözler. Çizmeyi en çok sevdiği şeydi. Onun gözleri. Yüzünün her hattını zaten ezbere biliyordu ama gözleri... Onları ne kadardır görmemiş olsa bile kağıda çizdiğinde gerçeğinden farksızlardı.

"Her seferinde bu gözleri çiziyorsun ama sahibini bir kere dahi göremedim!" Aoki elindeki kokteyl ile beraber ondan siparişini aldıktan yaklaşık yirmi dakika sonra Julee'nin başında aniden bitmişti, tüm dikkatini defterine veren Julee sesini duyunca birden sıçramıştı.

"Lanet olsun Aoki." derken gözlerini kapatıp sakinleşmeye çalışmıştı, o an elinden kıvılcımlar saçmadığı için minnettardı.

Julee kokteyli Aoki'nin ona uzatmasını beklemeden onun elinden almıştı, mavi gözleri hiddetle bakıyordu ama bu Aoki'nin ilk sakarlığı değildi bu nedenle müşterilerinin ona bu şekilde bakmasına çok alışıktı, özellikle de Julee'nin.

Julee gözlerini yeniden defterine çevirdiğinde Aoki'nin onu rahat bırakmaya niyeti yoktu. "Bu yaptığın hiç de adil değil, ben sana her şeyi anlatıyorum ama sen bana tek kelime dahi etmiyorsun."

Julee tam kalemini eline almıştı ki yeniden bölününce bu gece Aoki'den kurtuluşu olmadığını net bir şekilde anlamıştı. Kalemini defterin arasına koyup defteri kapattı ve kokteylinden bir yudum aldı. "Gerçekten bilmek mi istiyorsun yani?" dedi ardından.

"Buraya ilk geldiğin günden beri bunun için uğraşıyorum, hadi ama anlat işte." Julee elbette ona fazla bir şey söylemeyi planlamıyordu. Buraya geldiğinden beri kimseye geçmişine dair en küçük bir ipucu daha vermemişti. Ayrıldıktan sonra çok fazla yerde gezmişti. İz toplamıştı. Kaçmıştı. Bunu gayet iyi bir şekilde başarmıştı. Hedefine çok yakındı, o nedenle New York'da konumlanmış ve göçebe hayatını burada sonlandırmıştı. İntikam ateşi ne kadar onu ayakta tutsa da bazı şeyleri özlemekten asla vazgeçememişti. Bu yolculuğa çıkmasının nedeni beraber yaşadıkları her şeyin hesabının verilmesi gerektiğini bilmesiydi. Bunun için elinden geleni ardına koymayacaktı, bunun bedeli hayata tutunmasını sağlayan adamı arkasında bırakmak olsa bile.

Aoki'ye karşı bakışlarını ve ses tonunu biraz daha yumuşatmaya dikkat ederek devam etti sözlerine Julee. "Eğer o gözlerin sahibi burada olsaydı, şu an ben burada olmazdım."

Aoki'nin suratında beliren abartılı şaşkınlık ifadesi bu sözlerden hiçbir şey anlamadığının göstergesiydi. "Ondan kaçıyorum. Yeterli mi?" demişti Julee tek kaşını hafifçe kaldırarak.

"Hayır kesinlikle değil, sana ne yaptı?" diye sordu Aoki. Julee'nin yüzüne belli belirsiz bir gülümseme peydah olmuştu. "O bana kötü olan hiçbir şey yapmadı. Ben de ona. İkimiz için bir şey yapmak istiyorum fakat o bunu pek onaylamıyor." diye devam etti Julee.

Aoki'nin kafasında herhangi bir çiftin hikayesini canlandırdığını biliyordu. Elbette onlar bundan çok daha fazlasıydı. Onlarla ilgili hiçbir şey normal değildi. "Onu seviyorsun değil mi? Sevmediğin birinin gözlerini her akşam oturduğun barda çizip durmazsın." Julee'nin elinde olmadan ses tonuna yorgunluğu ve hisleri yansımıştı. "Evet, bu doğru." demişti hala önünde duran defteri kendine doğru çekerek.

Bu akşam için yeterince muhabbet etmişlerdi. Julee, artık gitmeliydi, Aoki'ye karşı kullandığı maksimum kelime rekorunu çoktan kırmıştı bile. Artık gitmesi gerekiyordu. Yarın gidip üç sokak ötedeki kafeye çizdiği mandalanın son rötuşlarını yapması gerekiyordu. New York'a taşındığından beri resim ile ilgili kabiliyetlerini kullanarak para kazanabiliyordu. Küçük ama popüler kafe ve barlar son zamanlarda duvarlarında sokak sanatçılarının eserlerini kullanmayı bir moda haline getirmişlerdi, Julee için hem kolay hem de ucuz apartman dairesinin kirasını çıkartıp cebine fazladan bir şeylerin kalmasını sağlayan bir işti bu.

Julee ayağa kalkarak Aoki'ye son kez baktı. "Gidiyor musun yani? Bana onun ismini bile söylemedin!" diye cıyaklamıştı Aoki Julee oradan ayrılmadan önce.

Julee oradan ayrılmadan önce Aoki'ye gülerek baktı. "İyi geceler Aoki." derken aslında söylemek istediği şeyler zihninde saklı kaldı. "Onun ismi Brice van Aller ve ben onu hala özlüyorum."

GÜNÜMÜZ, HOLLANDA.

Uçak yavaşça Rotterdam havalimanı sahasına inişe hazırlanırken camın kenarına sinmiş bir şekilde dışarıyı seyrediyordu Brice. Gökyüzü sadece mavinin berrak tonları ile beyazın karışması oluşan bir tablo gibiydi. Oldukça rahatlatıcı bir görüntüsü vardı.Monrovia'da yardım ettiği aç ve sağlıksız çocukları, aldığı tıp eğitimi sayesinde iyileştirdiği insanları düşünüyordu gökyüzündeki bulutların yavaşça şekillerini değiştirişini izlerken. Tüm gördükleri ve yaptıkları ne kadar onu derin düşüncelere itiyor olsa da bu yolculuğu hayalindeki gibi, başarılı denilebilecek şekilde sonlandırdığı için mutluydu. Yıllardır yapmak istediği şey de bu değil miydi zaten? Kaybettiği en önemli varlığı aramaya devam ederken aynı zamanda yapabileceği en mantıklı ve yararlı şey işine hastanede devam etmek yerine gönüllü olarak farklı ülkeleri gezip yardıma muhtaç insanlara yardımcı olmaktı ona göre. Yaradılışının sebebi belliydi: iyileştirmek.

Düşüncelere dalmış öylece inişin tamamlanmasını beklerken Monrovia'da tanıştığı meslektaşı, yanında oturan Jade'in sesiyle kendine geldi. "Hey, Brice. İyi görünmüyorsun. Bir sorun mu var?" diye sordu Jade endişeli bir şekilde Brice'a bakarken.

"Hayır hayır. Sadece biraz yorgunum. Uzun yolculuklar sonrası kendime gelmem biraz zaman alıyor doğrusu." diye çabucak yanıtladı Brice.

Kömür siyahı saçlarını arkaya doğru attıktan sonra buruk bir gülümseme ile devam etti Jade. "Afrika'da doğdum, ailem hâlâ orada fakat ben bile bu uzun süren yolculuklara alışabilmiş değilim. Londra da ailemsiz pek ev gibi hissettiriyor diyemem."

Ev ve aile kavramları Brice için çok şey anlam ifade ediyordu. Bu sebepten olacaktı ki bu konu dikkatini çekmişti. "Seni anlıyorum. Ben de bir tür göçebe sayılırım sanırım." dedi Brice sol kulağındaki kulaklığı da çıkartırken.

"Ya öyle mi? Bak buna şaşırdım." derken gerçekten şaşırmıştı Jade.

"Uzun zaman sonra ailemle olacağım bu hafta ama benim için ev bir şehir, bir ülke değil. Benim için ev bir kişi. Bence bu herkes için böyledir fakat insan ya itiraf etmek istemiyordur ya da evim diyebileceği biri olmamıştır hayatında." diyerek aklına gelen kişiyi zihninde canlandırarak noktaladı cümlesini Brice. Jade de Brice'a katıldığını belirtme amaçlı elini onun omzuna koydu ve "Senin hayatında evim diyebileceğin biri var anlaşılan. Yakın zamanda evine kavuşursun umarım Brice. Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum." dedi ve elini uzattı.

Jade gerçekten başarılı bir doktor, iyi bir yol arkadaşıydı. Uzun süre çalışma fırsatları olsaydı ikisi kesinlikle çok iyi arkadaş olabilirlerdi fakat bu yardım programları gönüllülük işi olduğundan her yeni seyahatte farklı gruplarla, farklı insanlarla çalışma durumunda kalabiliyorlardı. Brice da Jade'in uzattığı eli sıkarak "Ben de memnun oldum, başka sefer tekrar çalışmak dileğiyle." dedi yalnızca onun ile ilgili daha fazla bir şey söylemek yerine.

Uçak iniş yapmıştı ve Brice minik valizini almak için diğer yolcuların da beklediği alana geçmişti. İnsanlar yavaş yavaş bagaj teslim noktasını terk ederken o etrafın sakinleşmesini bekledi ve ardından valizini kaptığı gibi çıkış kapısına doğru yürümeye başladı.

Bu akşam uzun zamandır görmediği annesi Lynn ve üvey kardeşi Dirk ile olacaktı. Tabi bir de Dirk'in müstakbel karısı Valeria. Bu önemli aile yemeği için Monrovia yolculuğu öncesinde söz vermişti, kesinlikle orada olmalıydı. Hem Dirk onun için bir üvey kardeşten çok daha fazlasıydı, onlar öz kardeş gibi büyümüşlerdi ve Dirk'in mutluluğuna dahil olmak Brice için bir onurdu.

Önünden geçen boş taksilerden birini çevirip kısa vakitte eve gitmek yerine otobüs kullanmayı yeğledi. Sakin Hollanda insanlarının arasına karışmayı da özlemişti. Hem daha gençken onunla beraber yapmaktan en çok zevk aldıkları şeylerden biri de otobüs yolculuklarıydı. Buldukları en arka, uç köşeye oturur, son durağa kadar birbirlerine sokularak konuşmadan sevdikleri müzikleri dinlerlerdi. Onu hatırlamak, anılarını taze tutmak istemenin neresi yanlış olabilirdi ki?

Otobüsle annesi ve kardeşinin yaşadığı Walenburgerweg caddesine vardığında otobüsten indi, Hollanda'nın serin ve temiz havasını ciğerlerine çekti. Burayı gerçekten özlemişti fakat uzun süredir hiçbir yeri kendine kalıcı bir mekan edinecek durumda değildi. Takip etmesi gereken birisi varken, bu nasıl mümkün olabilir? Geçmişe dair bazı izlerin bulunduğu her yere gitmek zorunda kalmıştı onu takip ederken. Bu oldukça zordu, bir hayalet gibiydi çünkü. Onu yakalayamadan çoktan başka bir konuma geçmiş oluyordu bile.

Öncelikle köşede yer alan süpermarkete girdi ve kendine bir paket sigara aldı. Oradan çıktıktan sonra da yaklaşık 100 metre ilerideki çiçekçiden annesi için bir buket beyaz şakayık satın aldı ve yürüyerek yoluna devam etti. Çiçekler oldukça taze görünüyorlardı. Annesinin onları görünce oldukça mutlu olacağına emindi.

Annesine sürpriz yapmak istediğinden caddeye bakan devasa beyaz kapıyı çalmak yerine dolanıp evin arka bahçesindeki çitlerden atladı ve içeriye girdi. Mutfağın boydan boya camdan oluşan kapısı açıktı yani sürprizini başarıyla tamamlayabilecekti. Usulca içeri girdiğinde annesinin arkası dönük bir şekilde yemek hazırladığını gördü ve ses çıkarmamaya özen göstererek annesine yaklaştı. Elindeki şakayık buketini sağ taraftan hızlı bir hareketle annesini önüne uzattı. Çiçekleri gören Lynn hemen arkasına döndü ve kollarını oğlunun boynuna doladı. "Bricey! Hoşgeldin tatlım." Lynn'in ona sarılışı oğlu için nasıl da hasret çektiğini belli ediyordu. Brice'a onu bir kez daha bırakmayacak gibi sarılmıştı kadın.

Brice annesinin sarılışına aynı şekilde karşılık verirken gülümsemeden edememişti. "Seni görmek harika anne." dedikten sonra annesinin gözlerinin içine baktı. Gözlerinin dolu dolu baktığını fark etmişti. Buna rağmen kadının yüzündeki tebessüm onu gördüğü için ne kadar mutlu olduğunu gösteriyordu.

"En sevdiğim çiçeklerden almışsın, çok naziksin. Akşam için buradasın, değil mi?" diye sordu oğluna Lynn çiçekleri kokladıktan sonra.

Elleriyle annesinin yaşlanmamış, kusursuz yüzünü kavradı Brice. "Neden buradayım sanıyorsun?"

Espriyle karışık bu yanıt üzerine yavaşça oğlunun koluna vurdu Lynn. "Anneciğini önemsediğini sanıyordum."

Hızlı bir hareketle Lynn'in yanağına öpücük bıraktıktan sonra ıslık çalarak mutfağın karşı kısmındaki dolaba yöneldi Brice. "Takılıyorum anne, sizi özlediğimi biliyorsun." Dolaptan gerekli malzemeleri aldıktan sonra tezgahtaki kahve makinesinden kendine bir fincan filtre kahve hazırlamaya koyuldu.

"Biz de seni özledik, hayatım. Hadi git de biraz dinlen. Akşam 7de yemek masasında olmayı unutma!" diye Brice'ın arkasından seslendi annesi. Brice da merdivenleri çıkmadan önce arkasını döndü minnet ve sevgi dolu bakışlarla annesine baktı.

Lynn iki oğluna da çok düşkündü fakat Brice büyürken Dirk kadar şanslı değildi ve bu yüzden Brice'ın yaşadığı zorluklar, ailesinden ayrı geçirdiği zamanlar Lynn'in ömür boyu suçlu hissetmesine sebep olmuştu. Şanslıydı ki o harika bir evlattı, yaşadığı hayattan dolayı annesine asla düşman kesilmemiş, her şeye rağmen Lynn'den kopmamıştı.

Çok nadir uğradığı bu evdeki odasının küçük balkonundaki sandalyesine oturmuş, kahvesi ve sigarasının onun bu huzurlu anına eşlik etmesine izin verirken dışarıyı seyrediyordu Brice. Manzaranın ruhunu dinlendirdiğini hissetmişti. Dikkatini tamamen dışarıya vermişti. Ta ki cüsseli vücudu, harika bir şekilde arkaya taranmış sarı saçları ve kendinden emin duruşuyla Dirk karşısında belirene kadar.

"Brice van Aller! Evine hoşgeldin doktor!" Kollarını açarak Brice'a baktı Dirk.

Elindeki fincanı yere bırakıp ayağa kalktığında diğer elindeki sigarayı söndürmek yerine tek koluyla erkek kardeşine sıkı sıkı sarıldı Brice. "Tanrı aşkına ufaklık! Vücut geliştirmeyi bıraksan iyi edersin yoksa insanlar büyük olanın sen olduğunu sanacaklar."

Dirk kahkaha attıktan hemen sonra ciddi moda geçti. "Sen ne zaman bir doktor olduğunu hatırlayıp sigarayı bırakırsan ben de o gün vücut geliştirmeyi bırakacağım." Sigara. Brice'ın tek kötü alışkanlığı denebilirdi.

"Bu konu hakkında konuşmayı sevmiyorum biliyorsun." diyerek sandalyesine geri oturdu Brice. Dirk de muhabbeti gereksiz şekilde uzatmak yerine balkonun diğer ucundaki sandalyeye oturup ağabeyinin karşısına geçti.

Dirk tam Monrovia ile ilgili soruları dizmeye başlayacak iken Brice telefonundan gelen bip sesi üzerine tüm dikkatini gelen mesaja verdi. Kaşları çatılmış, mavi gözleri kocaman açılmış şekilde tekrar tekrar mesajı okudu. Aradan dakikalar geçti fakat Brice'dan farklı bir tepki gelmedi ve merakına yenik düşen Dirk "Onunla ilgili bir şey olmalı." diye fısıldadı.

Dirk oldukça haklıydı. Brice takip konusunda oldukça güvenilir ve bu konuda yardımı dokunabilecek bağlantıları olan birinden yardım alıyordu. Onu tek başına takip edebilmesi mümkün değildi. Gittiği yerlerde bazen sadece bir gün için kalıyor ve haftalarca en küçük bir iz bırakmadan yeni konumuna geçiyordu. O güne kadar bir yerde en fazla üç hafta kalmıştı. Bu üç haftadan sonra arkasında iz bırakmadan kaybolmuştu . Şimdi ise ondan haber alabilmişti. Ondan en son haber alalı neredeyse iki ay oluyordu. Brice muhtemelen birçok farklı yere gittiğini düşünmüştü onun fakat aldığı haber onun iki aydır aynı yerde olduğunu gösteriyordu. Bu tek bir anlama gelebilirdi, hedefini bulmuş olmalıydı.

Kardeşinin sesiyle kendine gelen Brice kafasını kaldırdı ve ellerini ensesinde birleştirerek derin bir nefes aldı. "Mesaj Denis'ten. Ve evet onunla ilgili, Julee ile ilgili. Sanırım Albert'ı buldu."


	3. One Step Closer.

04.02.2006 

Her zaman şunu düşünmüşümdür... Yeryüzü üzerinde karşılıksız olan ne vardır? Tanrı sevgisi mi? Mucizeler mi? Tanrı neden onları seçti? Onları seçen Tanrı mıydı yoksa onlar seçilmeyi başardılar mı? Onları küçük Tanrılar haline getiren bu yetenekler, onları hastalıktan koruyan şey, bu bir tepkiydi. Hastalığa, ölümcül virüse karşı tepki. Tıpkı yangısal tepki gibi. Vücut ona bulaşan yabancı ve zararlı olan şeylere yangısal tepki ile yanıt verir ama yangısal tepki ateşlenme, kızarıklıklar, ağrılar ya da organlarda yaşanan disfonksiyonlar ile ortaya çıkar. Yangısal tepki insanları Tanrılar haline getirmez. Bunun bir bedeli olmalı. Bu insanlar kutsandıklarını sanıyorlar ama lanetlendiler, biliyorum. 

1900'lü yıllardan beri ortaya çıkan Bağışıklarla ilgili dosyalar hazırlıyorum. Yaşamlarını, kabiliyetlerini, onları tümüyle merceğim altına alıyorum. Bu enstitüyü açtığımdan beri onlara deneyler yapıyorum. Onları takip etme işi zor, 2000'li yıllara yaklaştıkça Bağışıklar teker teker hayaletler haline gelmeye başlamışlar. Toplum baskısı, korku, onları tarihten silmeye iten şeyler bunlar ama varlıklarını devam ettiriyorlar. Bağışıklık geni aktarabilen bir gen, bu nedenle bu zamana dek varlığını sürdürmüş. Fakat buna rağmen bulunduğu birey sayısı normal derecede bir artış göstermemiş. İşte gariplik burada başlıyor... Binlerce Bağışık neden normal insanlar gibi hayatlarını devam ettirmeye çalıştıkları halde çoğalıp dominant ırk haline gelmiyorlar? Bağışık sayısı neredeyse sabit, halbuki gittikçe artıyor olmaları gerekiyordu. Bu sorunun cevabını hala bulabilmiş değilim ama yaklaşıyorum. Her deney beni bir adım daha yaklaştırıyor bu sorunun cevabına. Bu gen bir gizem ve onu çözeceğim. 

Şimdi bugün yapacağım deneylere gelelim... Bugünkü deneklerim Brice van Aller ve Julee Ryder olacak. İki taraflı bir deneyin parçası olacaklar. Brice van Aller (13 Numara) güçlerin üzerine gidildiğinde genin davranışının nasıl olacağını izlediğim deneyi gerçekleştirmemde kullanacağım denek. Fark ettiğim şey Bağışıklara yangısal tepki yaratacak yani onlara zarar verecek şeyler yapıldığında genin aktifliğini artırıyor olduğuydu. Buna ilk başlarda imkan vermesem de fikrimi değiştirmek üzereyim, bugün yaptığım deneyde bunun olup olamayacağını göreceğim. Bağışıkları hayatta tutan gen ayrıca onları hayatta karşılaştıkları diğer kötü şartlarda koruyabilmek adına daha kuvvetli bir hal alıyor gibi. 13 Numara üzerinde bir önceki hafta uyguladığım deney onu ölüme oldukça yaklaştırmıştı fakat iyileşme gücü ile aldığı hasardan kurtulmayı başardı. Aldığı hasar fiziksel şiddet ile oluşmuş oldukça ağır bir hasar idi. Farklı aletler ile ona zarar veriyorum. Elektrikle çalışan kesici ve delici aletler bunlar. 13 Numara hem iyileşme hem de iyileştirme gücüne sahip. Yaralar, hastalıklar, insana zarar veren şeyleri gücü ile iyileştirebiliyor. Ona uyguladığım deneyden sonra toplamda iyileşmesi için bir saat yirmi iki dakikalık süreç gerekmişti bir önceki deneyde. Yaralarını ortalama iyileştirme süresi ise 3 ile 4 dakika arasında değişiyordu. Bu sefer 13'e çok daha fazla hasar verecek aletler kullanacağım, bununla birlikte bir deney daha gerçekleşmiş olacak çünkü Julee Ryder'ı (22 Numara) işin içine dahil edeceğim. 22 Numara'nın elektrik üzerinde kontrolü var, Bağışıklık ona beraberinde bunu getirmiş. Bu her şeyin elektrikle çalıştığı bir çağda altın bir güç. 22 Numara'nın en fazla kaç voltluk gerilim oluşturabildiğini daha önceki deneylerimde ölçtüm. Bu deneyde güce hislerin etkisini inceleyeceğim. Eğer 22 kendi rekorunu kırarsa bu güçlerin bir konuda daha sınırsızlaştığını gösterecek, panik ve korku gibi şiddetli duygular gücü sınırsızlaştırabiliyor olacak. Deney metal bir duvarla bölünmüş bir odada gerçekleşecek. Elektrikle çalışan, bu metal duvarı kontrol eden sistemin çökebilmesi için 22'nin rekorunun neredeyse üç katı kadar gerilim oluşturması gerekecek. Metal duvarın bir tarafında 13 ve diğer tarafta 22 olacak. 22'yi metal duvarın arkasında koyduktan sonra ona duvarın arkasında olup bitenleri izlemesi için bir ekran eşlik edecek, 13'e yapılan işkenceyi görünce 22'nin davranışları ve hisleri değişecek, bu şekilde duyguların güçleri nasıl tetiklediğini test etmiş olacağım. 13'e uygulanan tüm şiddeti görecek ve bunu durdurabilmenin tek yolu metal duvarı kaldırıp ona ulaşması, buna son vermesi. 13'ün yaşamının 22'nin elinde olduğunu düşünmesinin onun güçlerini en az iki buçuk kat kadar arttıracak diye düşünüyorum. Bu süreç boyunca 13 ise yaralarını iyileştirmek zorunda. Bir önceki deneyin genleri üzerindeki etki yüzünden, iyileşme hızının değişmiş olduğunu neredeyse eminim. 

DENEY SONUÇLARI: 

22 rekorunun 5.86 katı kadar gerilim oluşturabildi. Bunu oluşturmak elli dakikasını aldı. Güçler üzerinde düşünce ve hislerin etkisi olduğu kanıtlandı. 13 elli dakika boyunca çok daha ağır şiddet görmesine rağmen bir saat beş dakikada kendini iyileştirebildi. Bir önceki yaraları iyileştirme hızını yüzde kırk beş oranında arttırmış durumdaydı. Güçleri oluştura gen etkiye karşı tepki veriyor, her seferinde daha güçlü hale geliyor. Kanıtlandı. 

BU GÜNLÜK GİRİŞİ ALBERT FIELDS TARAFINDAN YAZILMIŞTIR.

Brice, aile yemeğine dahi katılamadan kendini New York'a giden ilk uçakta bulmuştu. Annesinin bu duruma ne kadar üzüleceğini tahmin ettiği için Brice'ın gittiğini söyleme işi Dirk'e kalmıştı. 

Brice'ın yolculuk boyunca aklındaki tek düşünce bunun bir son olup olmadığıydı. Bunun bir son olmasını istiyordu, Albert Fields'ın sadece geçmişin tozlu raflarında asla açılmamak üzere duran kara kaplı bir kitap olarak kalmasını istiyordu. Çünkü Albert yüzünden yaşadıklarını düşünmek bile ona acı verirken hala hayatlarının onun yaptığı şeylere göre yönlendiği gerçeği Brice'ın tadını kaçırıyordu.

Denis'in ona attığı yeni mesajın bildirim sesiyle Brice telefonuna odaklandı. Gitmesi gereken yerin adresini atmıştı ona, Denis'in kaldığı yere gidecekti. 

Denis'in küçük dairesinde boş sayılabilecek kadar az eşya vardı. Mutfağıyla salonu ortak dairede bir çok elektronik teçhizat bulunuyordu. Ortadaki minik tezgahın üstünde iki adet dizüstü bilgisayar, birbirine karışmış bir sürü kablo, etrafa dağılmış minik notlar içeri girer girmez dikkat çekiyordu. "Birileri bayadır çalışıyor sanırım," diyerek etrafı dolanmaya başladı Brice. 

Denis ne kadar Brice New York'a gelene kadar yaptığı tüm araştırmaların sonuçlarını, bir türlü akıl sır erdiremediği olayları paylaşmayacağına dair kendine söz vermiş olsa da o yanına gelene kadar buldukları ile ilgili bir sürü şeyi mesaj yoluyla ona yollamıştı bile. 

Cevap vermek yerine ani bir hareketle Brice'ın önüne geçip tezgahın kenarında kalan sandalyeye oturdu. Akabinde hızla bilgisayara bir şeyler yazdı ve yaklaşık 10 saniye sonra ekranda 15 ayrı görüntü belirdi. Brice ise o esnada Denis'in arkasında dikilmiş, kaslı kollarını göğsünde birleştirmiş bir şekilde sabırsızlıkla az sonra karşısına çıkacakları bekliyordu. "Az sonra göreceklerin için hazır mısın, dostum?" diye sordu Denis. "Gördüklerine inanamayacaksın." 

Oturduğu yerden kalkıp Brice'ın yanına geçti Denis. Brice sessizce onu izlerken o bir anlığına gözlerini kapattı ve aynı anda ekrandaki görüntülerden biri açıldı. Görüntü bir kamera kaydından idi, bu kolayca anlaşılıyordu. Şapkalı, apartman kapı görevlisi olduğu belli olan bir adamın hızla camdan olan devasa kapıya koşmasıyla başladı kayıt. Lüks bir apartmanın lobisi olmalıydı diye düşündü Brice. İzlemeye devam ederken kapı görevlisinin ak saçlı, 1.80 boylarında bir adamı içeriye aldığını gördü. Kanı dondu. Albert'ı o an, o meşhur sinir bozucu gülümsemesiyle görmüş olmak tüm kötü anılarını da beraberinde ekrana getirmişti sanki. Sözlü bir tepki vermek yerine ellerini yumruk yapıp diğer görüntülere odaklanmaya çalıştı. 

"Durum bu, doktor. Güçlerim ile Manhattan'daki bir çok kamera görüntüsüne ulaştım ve sonunda onu buldum. Julee'den bir kaç adım önde olduğumuzu düşünüyorum." Denis'in kelimeleri Brice için o an sanki çok uzaklardan geliyor gibiydi. Aklında birden bire binlerce soru oluştu. Nasıl bir adım atmaları gerektiğini kestiremiyordu. Julee'nin karşısında çıkma düşüncesi yeterince karmaşıkken bunu doğru bir zamanda yapmayı nasıl başarabilirlerdi? Çok geç de olabilirdi, çok erken de. Eğer erken olursa Julee onlardan kaçmanın bir yolunu mutlaka bulurdu, geç olursa Albert'ı bulmasına engel olamazdı. 

"Hey." diyerek görüş alanına girdi Denis, Brice ekrana hipnotize olmuş gibi bakarken. "Beni unuttun galiba, düşündüklerini bana da söylemelisin çünkü bu garip sessizlikten nefret ediyorum." 

Brice onu tatmin etmek amaçlı aklına gelen ilk şeyi söyledi. "Harika iş çıkartmışsın Denis." Denis yamuk bir gülüşle karşıladı onu. "Bana bilmediğim bir şey söyle, elbette harika bir iş çıkardım, her zamanki gibi. Fakat şu an kafanın içinde dönenleri tahmin edebiliyorum." Cümlesinin sonuna doğru ciddiyetine kavuşmuştu. "Bunları nasıl kullanacağımızı düşünüyorsun değil mi?" 

Brice bakışlarını Denis'e çevirdi. Bakışlarındaki bariz çaresizliği görmekte zorlanmadı Denis. "Yanlış bir adım atarsak her şeyi yerle bir edebiliriz, Denis." 

Denis de ayrıntılarla ilgilense de o Brice kadar düşünme taraftarı değildi. En kötü kararın kararsızlıktan daha iyi olduğuna inananlardandı. Yap ya da yapma. Tıpkı bir bilgisayar sistemi gibi, Denis'in aklı algoritmik bir şekilde çalışıyordu. 

Brice en çok merak ettiği soru ile devam etmişti sözlerine. "Peki ya Julee? Onunla ilgili bir şeyler bulabildin mi?" 

Denis yeniden bilgisayarının başına geçti. "Evet." derken yine gözlerine kapatarak New York'a dair ulaştığı tüm bilgiler bilgisayar ekranında hızla geçiyordu. Denis bir teknopattı. Teknoloji ile ilgili her şeyi yönetebilirdi. Bir bilgisayarı beyni ile yönetebilir, tüm bilgilerini beynine aktarabilirdi. Sadece bilgisayarla sınırla kalmıyordu, güvenlik kameraları, akıllı telefonlar, teknolojik olan her şey. Bilgisayarlara ya da kameralara ulaşabilmesi için zihinsel olarak onların kodlarını kırması gerekiyordu ve istedikleri bilgileri alabilmesi için haftalardır New York'un internet ağını kontrol altına almak için uğraşmıştı. Bu zor bir şeydi, fakat kontrolü ele geçirdikten sonra bilgileri ayıklamak işin titizlik isteyen ama daha kolay kısmıydı. 

"Bir çok gizli kameradan Julee'ye ait görüntüler topladım, nerede kaldığını hala bulabilmiş değilim fakat sürekli uğradığı La Lune isimli bir bar var. Öncelikle orayı yoklayalım derim." dedi Denis.

Fikre katıldığını belirtmek isteyen Brice yumruk yaptığı elini yavaşça Denis'in omzuna vurdu. "Tamam o halde çıkmadan üstümü değişeyim ben." dedikten sonra kapısı açık olan odaya girdi ve kapıyı hızla kapattı. Denis ise arkasından seslenmekle yetindi. "Mi casa es tu casa!"

Denis, Brice'ın hazırlanıp odadan çıkmasını beklerken masanın her köşesine yayılmış notlarını ve dizüstü bilgisayarlardan birini alıp sırt çantasına yerleştirdi. O esnada duyduğu anahtar şıngırtısı sebebiyle kafasını kaldırdığında kapı çoktan kapanmış, kız arkadaşı Cassandra çiçekli mini eteği, üstüne giydiği açık renk kot ceketi ve salınmış dalgalı saçlarını savurarak içeriye girmişti bile.

Denis'in Cassandra'yı her görüşünde ona tekrar ve tekrar vurulduğunu anlamak hiç de zor değildi. Onu görünce nefesi kesiliyor, adeta afallıyordu. Genç adam ayağa kalktı ve kız arkadaşının dudaklarına tutkulu bir öpücük bırkarak selamladı onu. Cassandra kollarını Denis'in boynuna doladı ve gülümseyerek "Beni bu kadar özleyeceğini bilsem gece de burada kalırdım," dedi.

"İşlerim olduğunu söyledim sana, Cass." Dudaklarını bükerek gönlünü almaya çalıştı Denis. Bu yağmurda ıslanmış süs köpeği numarası her zaman işe yarıyordu. Ama bu sefer işe yaramamış gibi görünüyordu çünkü Cassandra, Denis'in bu haline değil de arkada gördüğüne odaklanmıştı. Ne olduğunu anlayamayan Denis de arkasına döndü ve tişörtsüz Brice ile karşı karşıya geldi.

Brice karşısında Denis ve Cassandra ikilisini görünce ellerini havaya kaldırarak "Upps, özür dilerim." dedi.

Sevgilisinin evinde ilk kez bir yabancıya rastlayan Cassandra şaşırmış bir şekilde önce Brice'a daha sonra Denis'e döndü. "İşinin bu olmadığını söyle bana, zencefilli çöreğim." Zencefilli çöreğim? İşte bu tuhaf anda Brice'ı ancak bu lakap seçimi güldürebilirdi. Kendini tutamadı ve sesli bir kahkaha attı Brice.

Duruma bozulduğunu çaktırmak istemeyen Denis bir elini Cassandra'ya doğru, diğerini de Brice'a doğru kaldırarak "Tamam tamam! Sakin olalım." dedi ve ardından sevgilisine döndü. "Sadece arkadaşız, Cass."

"Umm, evet. Zencefilli çörekle sadece arkadaşız. Sorun yok yani," Açıklamayı yaparken gülmemek için yanaklarını ısırıyordu Brice.

Yavaş hareketlerle arkadaşına yaklaştı Denis. "İlişkimin içine ettin, doktor. Git üzerine bir şey giy." Sessizce gülerken odaya geri girdi Brice.

"Bir açıklama mı yapsan acaba, Denis Yakovenko? Ne haltlar karıştırıyorsun sen Tanrı aşkına?" diye seslendi Cassandra. Tüm bu olanlar ciddi şekilde kafasını karıştırmıştı genç kızın. Denis neşeli, insanlarla kolayca anlaşabilen bir tipti ama Cassandra da iyi biliyordu ki o insanları kolay kolay evine davet etmez, içeriye kabul etmezdi. Bunun sebebini hiç bir zaman tam anlamıyla anlamayacaktı belki ama bundan emindi. Ve şimdi tanıştıklarından beri ilk defa evde bir yabancıyla karşılaşmıştı, cevaplara ihtiyacı vardı.

Denis kız arkadaşının elinden tuttu ve onu gri renkteki eskimiş küçük koltuğa doğru çekti. Bir elini Cassandra'nın beline dolayarak koltuğa oturdu. "Cass, az önce tuhaf bir şekilde tanıştığın kişi benim yakın arkadaşım Brice. O şimdi burada çünkü çok önemli işlerimiz var. Şuanda sana açıklayamam, lütfen bunun için bana kızma." Alnına düşen uzun saç tellerini eliyle arkaya doğru taradı Denis. "Daha sonra konuşacağız bu konuyu."

Aldığı cevaptan tatmin olamayan Cassandra ani bir hareketle kendini Denis'in kolundan kurtardı. "Daha sonra dediğin yakın bir tarih olursa iyi olur." Denis tam ağzını açacakken susturdu onu Cassandra. Eğildi ve yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu. Ardından da hızlıca daireyi terk etti.

Sık sık tartışırlardı, bazen bir kaç gün ayrı kalırlardı Cassandra ve Denis ikilisi. Bu yüzden az önce olanı kafasına takmamaya karar verdi Denis. Julee'yi bulup Albert'tan kurtulduklarında her şeyi konuşacak vakitleri olacaktı zaten.

Brice hazırlanmış bir şekilde odadan çıktı. Üzerine mavi dar bir tişört ve deri ceketini geçirmişti. Giydiği tişört gözlerinin rengini daha da belli ediyordu. Ellerini de kot pantolonunun ceplerine sokmuştu. "Hadi gidip onu bulalım."

Brice mekana adım attığında gözleriyle her köşesini inceledi. Julee'nin sıkça geldiği mekandı bu. Tam ona göre bir yer diye düşünmeden edemedi. Sakinliği, birbiri ile ilgilenmeyen insanları, burada kafa dinlemek çok mümkündü. Mekana hakim olan caz müzik, Julee'nin bundan hoşlandığını çok iyi biliyordu. Onu kendisi kadar iyi tanıyordu. Hayatları yeniden Albert yüzünden farklı yerlere sürüklenmelerine neden olmadan önce beraber çok fazla yeri gezmişlerdi. Geçmişe dönüp onunla beraber mutlu olduğu anlardan birinde sıkışıp kalmayı ne kadar çok istediğini düşündü Brice ama bunun mümkün olmadığını çok iyi biliyordu. 

O an orada karşılaşma ihtimallerini zaten pek de büyük olmayan mekanı gözleriyle taradıktan sonra yok etmişti. Arkasından gelen Denis de onun gibi mekana bir göz atmayı tercih etmişti ama o Brice kadar uzun süre bakınmamıştı. Gözleri Julee'yi aramış fakat onu bulamayınca Brice'a dönmüştü. 

"Pekala Brice, mekanı sevdiğini görebiliyorum ama artık gidip birileriyle konuşsak iyi olacak." Mekanı inceleyen Brice'ı arkasında bırakarak bir bar taburesine yerleşmişti. Julee'yi özlemişti, Brice ve Julee onu ve kardeşini kollayabilmek için ellerinden gelenleri yapmışlardı. Kardeşi zaten farklı bir yolu seçmişti ve bu onları ayırmıştı. Bunun üzerine Brice ve Julee'nin yaşadıkları fikir ayrılığı onu hayatında önemsediği bir kişiden daha ayırmıştı bu durumda Julee'nin yanında yer almayı düşünmüştü, ikisinin de görüşlerini desteklemek için farklı nedenleri vardı ama en sonunda Brice'ın yanında yer alırken bulmuştu kendini. 

Brice da Denis'in yanındaki tabureye yerleşince ikisinin de gözü susmak bilmeyen barmene ilişti. Sipariş alma işini çoktan bitirmiş gibi görünüyordu ama müşterilerle muhabbet etmeye tam anlamıyla dalmış gibiydi. Birkaç dakika boyunca bekledikten sonra beklemekten sıkılan Denis boğazını temizledikten sonra Aoki'ye seslendi. "Belki de bizi daha fazla bekletmemelisin." Aoki onların varlığını bile yeni fark ettiği için irkildikten sonra önce önündeki sarhoş grupla vedalaştı ve sonra ikilinin karşısına geçti. 

"Kusura bakmayın beyler, muhabbetin en eğlenceli olduğu saatlere denk geldiniz." dedikten sonra ikisine karşı sırıtarak şöyle bir göz gezdirmişti, onları tanımadığını fark etti. "Sizi tanımıyorum, ben Aoki, buradaki tek görevliyim, bu nedenle yetişmem biraz zor oluyor, anlarsınız ya." derken elinde olmadan Brice ve Denis kendilerini birbirlerine bakarken bulmuşlardı.

"Kendinizi tanıtıp, siparişinizi vermeye ne dersiniz?" diye hemen araya girmişti Aoki. 

"Aslında biz buraya vakit geçirmek için gelmedik." diye cevaplamıştı Denis, Aoki'nin hayal kırıklığı yüzüne yansımıştı hemen. "Birini arıyoruz ve muhtemelen onu tanıyorsun. Julee Ryder." 

Aoki şaşırtıcı bir şekilde tereddüt etmişti o an Julee'den bahsedip bahsetmemek konusunda. "Siz onu nereden tanıyorsunuz?" diye devam etmişti bu nedenle. 

Brice suskunluğunu bozarak sözlerine devam etti. Direkt olarak Aoki'ye bakıyordu bu sefer. "Bu önemli ve ayrıntılarını bilmek istemeyeceğin bir şey. Sadece cevap ver." 

Aoki neredeyse Brice'ın sözü bitmeden oldukça neşeli ve yüksek bir sesle söze girmişti. "Sen o'sun! Ah Tanrım, çok romantik, sen onun sevgilisinin değil mi?" İşte şimdi Brice ve Denis'in ilgisini çekmeye başlamışlardı. "Bu gözleri nerede görsem tanırım, Julee'nin şu defterine çizmekten asla vazgeçmedi gözler. Bana biraz senden bahsetmişti aslında, sanırım fırtınalı günler geçiriyorsunuz, sizin adınıza üzgünüm, eminim her şey daha güzel hale gelecek ama onun peşinden gidiyor olman çok güzel bir şey." 

Brice o an boğazında gittikçe büyüyen bir düğümün oluştuğunu hissetmişti. Duydukları onu başka bir yere alıp götürmüştü sanki, Aoki saçmalamaya devam ederken Denis araya girdi. "Onun nerede yaşadığını biliyor musun?" diye sordu Aoki'ye. 

"Ah, Julee sırlarla dolu biri, onun ağzından tek bir kelime almak için ne kadar çaba gösterdiğimi tahmin edemezsiniz, bu nedenle onunla ilgili bildiğim şeyler biraz sınırlı." derken düşünüyormuş gibi yapıp devam etti. "Resimi, caz müziği ve bu mekanı sevdiğini biliyorum, sanırım beni de seviyor çünkü benim gibi birine tahammül edebilecek biri olmamasına rağmen bazen benimle konuşuyor, aslında--" derken Aoki birden sustu ve daha büyük bir heyecanla devam etti. "İşte geldi! Artık sorularınızı ona sorabilirsin! Julee! Bak burada kim var!" 

Brice onu görebilmek için olduğu yerden ayağa kalkmıştı, kapının biraz ilerisinde duran Julee'yi görünce sanki etrafındaki tüm gerçeklik yerle bir olmuştu. Sadece o ve Julee vardı. İkisi de oldukları yere çivilenmişlerdi. Julee'nin gözleri Brice'ınkilerle buluştu ve bar karanlığa gömüldü.


	4. The Run.

Bar karanlığa gömüldüğünde Brice başta ne yapacağını bilemedi. Her şey bulanıktı, az önce gördüğü Julee miydi yoksa onun hayali miydi emin bile değildi. Fakat karşısındaki silüet bütün hayallerinden çok daha güzelken onun gerçekliğini sorgulamak yersizdi. 

Bir kaç saniye bekledikten sonra kendine geldi ve hızla barın kapısına doğru yöneldi. Kapıya vardığında Julee çoktan dışarıya çıkmıştı bile. Onun böylece kaçmasına izin veremezdi. Bir kere daha değil. Tüm bu düşünceler kafasında dönüp dururken barın dışına çıkmış, bir o tarafa bir bu tarafa koşuşturarak Julee'nin hangi yöne gittiğini kestirmeye çalıştı genç adam. Önce barın sağ tarafını seçip iki blok öteye kadar koştu Denis'in de diğer yönde gittiğini umarak fakat onu yakalayamamıştı. Bardaki elektriği Julee kesmişti, kendine zaman kazandırmıştı. Koskoca New York'ta blok blok gezerek onu bulması neredeyse imkansızdı fakat gerekiyorsa bunu yapmaya hazırdı çünkü çok uzun bir süre sonra ilk defa bu kadar yakınındaydı.

Brice La Lune isimli barın önüne geri döndüğünde Denis'in de eli boş bir şekilde döndüğünü anlamıştı. 

"Yine yaptı yapacağını. Hokus-pokus! Julee kaybolur!" dedi Denis hayal kırıklığına uğramış bir şekilde. 

Cevap vermek yerine ellerini ceplerine sokarak sokağı gözetledi Brice. Ne yapmalıydı, bir sonraki adımı ne olmalıydı buna odaklanmıştı. Pes etmeyecekti. Bu kadar yaklaşmışken asla ve asla arkasını dönüp yalnızca Albert'a odaklanmayacaktı. Aylar sonra gözleri birbirine değmişken, tekrar canlı hissetmişken başladığı noktaya geri dönmeye hiç niyeti yoktu.

"Tamam, moral bozukluğuna ayıracak vaktimiz yok. Büyük ihtimalle bizim de Albert'ın peşinde olduğumuzu biliyor ve senin yeteneğinin de farkında olduğuna göre bizim bir sonraki adımımızı izliyor olacak." Kafasını kaşıyarak hızlıca yeni bir plan bulmaya çalıştı Brice.

Denis'in aklına aniden gelen fikirle gözlerinde bir ışık parlamış, yüksek bir ses tonu ile aklından geçenleri karşısında duran Brice'a anlatmaya başlamıştı, aklına gelen şeyin verdiği heyecan yüzünden ses tonunu kontrol edememişti o anda . "Madem bizi izliyor olacak, bugün ona ulaştıramadığımız video görüntülerini bardaki şu Japon çocuğa verelim. İçine de bir not iliştirebiliriz." Heyecanlı bir şekilde barın içerisindeki Aoki denen çocuğu işaret ederek cümlesine devam etti. "Korkutabileceğimiz bir tipe benziyor. CD'yi Julee'ye vereceğinden emin olursak olay tamamdır. Julee kesin gelip burayı yoklar biz ayrıldıktan sonra. 10 dolarına iddiasına varım ki şuan bir binanın tepesinde bizi izliyordur."

Bu plan Brice'ın da aklına yatmıştı. Fikrinin beğenildiğini Brice'ın yüz ifadesinden anlayan Denis avucunu havaya kaldırarak "Hadi çak bir beşlik!" dedi. Brice da yüzündeki buruk tebessümle Denis'in isteğine karşılık verdi. Denis yarı şakayla karışık yarı ciddi "Hadi ama koca adam, bu kadar mısın yani? Daha kuvvetli bir beşlik bekliyordum." demişti ama Brice'ın yüzünde gerçekten neşeye dair bir şey göremeyince Denis'in ses tonu yumuşamış. "Bak, bunun seni üzmekten çok sevindirmesi gerek. Hayatının aşkına artık çok daha yakınsın, belki de tüm bu koşuşturmanın sonu gelmiştir bile." Birice kafasını sallarken ona hak veriyordu elbette ama tek istediği Julee'yi pişman olacağı bir şey yapmadan bulmaktı. Onun aslında kimseye zarar vermek istemediğini biliyordu, Albert'a karşı büyüttüğü kinin bunu değiştirmesine engel olmalıydı.

Notu hazırlayıp CD kutusunun içerisine yerleştirdikten sonra hızlı bir şekilde tekrar bara girdiler Brice ve Denis ikilisi. Direkt tezgahın arkasında görmeyi bekledikleri kişi için tezgaha doğru yürüyorlardı ki o kişinin orada olmadığını gördüler. Hemen ardından tezgaha yakın masalardan birinde buldular Aoki'yi. Aoki yaklaşık 5-10 dakika önce yaşanan olay yüzünden oldukça gerilmiş ve korkmuş bir şekilde oturduğu yere sinmişti. Brice eliyle işaret ederek Denis'e geride beklemesini söyledi. Tamam, planları çocuğu korkutmaktı ama çok ileri gitmenin de bir anlamı yoktu. 

Brice usulca yanaşarak elini Aoki'nin omzuna koydu. "Hey," eğilerek sessizce Aoki'nin kulağına fısıldadı. "Konuşmamız gerek."

Aoki'nin kanı donmuştu. O gözler yine karşısındaydı ve ondan ne istediği hakkında hiç bir fikri yoktu. Acaba bu adam bir seri katil miydi? Julee'den ne istiyordu? İstediğini elde edemediği için onu öldürecek miydi yoksa? Ellerini havaya kaldırarak sandalyesiyle birlikte kendisini geri itti. 

"Tanrı aşkına, benim bir suçum yok. Julee'nin de bir suçu yok. Ne istiyorsun bilmiyorum ama bu durum daha da tuhaflaşmadan lütfen beni rahat bırak," yalvarır bir şekilde ellerini birleştirerek fark etmeden "Beni rahat bırakın!" diye bağırdı Aoki. Aynı esnada bardaki bir kaç surat da onlara döndü. Brice ise arkasını dönerek insanlara gülümsedi ve hızlı bir hareketle masanın çaprazından bir tabure kapıp oturdu. 

Alnına düşen saçlarını arkaya atarak başladı cümlesine Brice. "Sana ya da Julee'ye zarar vermek gibi bir niyetimiz yok. Sana sorular da sormayacağım, sadece sakince ve dikkatlice beni dinlemeni istiyorum." 

Aoki sakinleşmek derin nefes aldı ve pür dikkat Brice'ı dinlemeye koyuldu.

Brice yan dönerek Denis'i gösterdi, "Julee ben ve şu gördüğün kızıl kafa için çok özel biri. Bizden kaçmasının sebebini biliyor musun hiç bir fikrim yok fakat bilmen gereken bir şey var ki ben veya o, biz asla ona zarar vermeyiz." Tek kaşını kaldırarak Aoki'nin ne düşündüğünü anlamaya çalıştı. Aoki ise bir cevap vermek yerine karşısındaki mavi gözlü, yakışıklı adamın konuyu nereye bağlayacağını kestirmeye çalıştı.

"Senden istediğimiz tek bir şey var," cebinden CD'yi çıkararak masaya koydu. "Bunu açmadan, kimseye göstermeden Julee'ye vereceksin."

Aoki ironik bir şekilde istemsizce güldü. "Sen onu tanımıyorsun sanırım, az önce olan şeyden sonra bana hiç bir şey anlatmayan o kızın buraya gelmesi imkansız. Bir daha asla buraya adımını atmayacaktır."

Brice lafı uzatmak yerine masadan kalktı. "Gelecek. Ve sen de bunu hemen ona ileteceksin aksi takdirde bir seferliğe mahsur da olsa fena şekilde canını yakarım." 

Cevap beklemeden arkasını dönerek çıkışa yöneldi Brice. Denis de kafasıyla Aoki'yi selamladı ve arkadaşının ardından barı terk etti.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julee küçük koşuşturmalarından sonra oldukça yorgun hissediyordu. Bu hayatının büyük kısmını işkenceler çekerek geçirmiş birisi için garipti, neredeyse onu yoracak hiçbir şey yapmış olmasına rağmen bu kadar yorgun hissetmek ama oradan kaçtıktan sonra yaşadıkları koşuşturma değildi onu asıl bu kadar yoran. Onu yorun şey Brice'ı gördüğü o küçücük andan sonra kalbine yer çekimi olması gerekenin iki katı fazla uygulanıyormuş gibi hissetmesiydi. O an kaçtığı için kendinden nefret etmişti. Brice'ı bu kadar özlemesine rağmen kaçması kendine eziyet etmesinden başka bir şey değildi. Fakat bunu zaten en başta onun için yapıyor olduğu düşüncesine sıkı sıkıya tutunarak ondan kaçma cesaretinde bulunmuştu. Ne cesaretti ama... Öyle ki kendini sürükleyeceği duygusal karmaşayı ondan sadece bir adım uzaklaştıktan sonra biliyordu. Kalbinin nasıl acıyacağını ve özleminin artık canını daha da derinden yakacağını, bunu çok iyi biliyordu. Ama ortada bu kadar büyük bir intikam meselesi varken onunla beraber mutlu, küçük bahçeli bir evleri olacağı, Brice'ın doktorluk yaptığı, onun ise ünlü bir sanatçı olma yolunda adım adım ilerlediği sıradan insanlar olsalardı yaşayacakları tatlı hayatın hayalini bile kurması onun için yasaktı. Gerçek şuydu ki onunla beraber bu kadar güzel olmayan, masalsı olmayan bir hayata bile razıydı. Brice bunun mümkün olduğuna inanmıştı ama Julee asla inanamadı Albert hayatta olduğu sürece onlar için mutlu bir yaşam şekli düşünülemezdi. Bu nedenle Albert Fields yıllar boyunca Julee Ryder'ın hedefi oldu. Onu imkanlarının elverdiği her şekilde takip etti, Albert'ın gölgesi gibiydi, o nereye giderse Julee de oraya gidiyordu. Julee gücü olan elektrik manipülasyonunu Albert'ın izlerini takip etme konusunda çok fazla kullanmıştı. Bu güç onun için anahtar gibiydi. Albert da ona hep bunu söylerdi. Gücünün altın güç olduğunu, çağa en iyi ayak uyduranlardan biri olduğunu söylemişti. Julee onun yüzünden, Brice ve ona yaptığı işkencelerden dolayı tüm bu güç ve Bağışıklar'dan olma durumundan nefret ediyordu. Albert'dan duyduğuna göre bir zamanlar özel bir ırk sayılırmış Bağışıklar fakat Albert onlardan nefret ederdi. 'Sakın özel olduğunuzu sanmayın. Sitemdeki bir hata olduğunuzu kanıtlayacağım.' dediğini hatırlıyordu Julee. 

Hafızasına Brice dışında kazınmış en net şeyin Albert Fields olması ne kadar da kötüydü. Suratında daima olan sinsi ifadeyi, gözlerinin içindeki sinsi pırıltıları, onlara işkence ederken gözünü bile kırpmadan, soğukkanlılıktan öte bir durgunlukla onları izleyişi. Julee'nin gözünde o adam bir canavardı sadece, kalbi, hisleri olmayan, yıkıma odaklanmış bir canavar. Onun eline düşüşü hayatının kurtulması ile aynı süreç içerisinde olmuştu. Ya ölecekti ya da yaşayan ölü olacaktı. Fakat bu kararı o an o vermemişti. Onu ölmek üzereyken hayata yeniden döndüren Brice vermişti. Hayata döndüğünden bir yaşayan ölü olmuştu Julee, işkenceci bir canavarın eline düşmüştü çünkü. Bu şekilde, ölü gibi hissetmesini engelleyen tek şey ise Brice'ın varlığıydı. Ona bir yaşam borcu vardı. Albert Fields'ın yaşamasına son verirse belki de ona bu borcu ödediğini hissederdi. Julee'nin neredeyse bir planı olduğu söylenebilirdi, Albert'la ilgili elde ettiği her yeni detay aslında planını geliştirip o büyük planın bir parçası haline geliyordu ama planlarının hiçbirinde Brice ve Denis tarafından yakalanmak yoktu. Brice'ın tek başına bunu yapması zordu ama bir teknopat olan Denis bu işi hızlandırıp mümkün kılmıştı. İkisi de onun peşini bırakmayacaktı, onları çok iyi biliyordu ve onu bırakmayacaklarını da öyle. Şimdi Julee'nin planını daha titiz yapması gerekiyordu, onları bloke ederek yalnız kurt olarak yoluna devam edebileceği bir plan lazımdı ona. 

Küçük apartman dairesine olaylar üzerinden yaklaşık beş saat geçtikten sonra varmıştı. Her ihtimale karşı onlardan uzak kalabilmek için sokaklarda amaçsızca beş saat geçirmişti arkasını kollayıp izini kaybettirerek. Onu eve kadar takip ederlerse, işleri daha da beter bir hale sokmaktan başka bir şeye neden olmazdı. Anahtarı açmak için kapısına soktuğunda evi bulmuş olmalarının korkusuyla yavaşça yerleştirdi anahtarı, kapı zorlanmamıştı. Anahtarı deliğe yerleştirip, çevirmesini duyduktan sonra kapıyı ardına kadar açtı ve içeri girdi. Işık kapalıydı, tam olarak bıraktığı gibi. Yine de hala diken üstünde hissediyordu Julee. Işığı anahtarı kullanarak açmak yerine güçleri ile açtı, küçük bir cızırtı ile küçük apartman aydınlandı. Eski döşemeleri, iki kişinin ancak sığacağı deri koltuğu, üzerinde kitapların yığılı olduğu fiskosu ve oturma odası ile bir mutfak tezgahının ayırdığı küçük mutfağı aydınlatmıştı beyaz renkli ışık. Julee dikkatlice inceledi içerisini, hiçbir iz yoktu Denis ve Brice'ın orada olduğuna dair. Sımsıkı kapalı pencereden, eşyalara kadar her şey bıraktığı gibiydi. Zaten buraya ya pencereden ya da kapıdan girebilirlerdi, Julee biraz da olsa rahatlayarak omzuna asılı olan bez çantayı deri koltuğun üzerine fırlattı. 

Komşularından olan ve kavga etmekten vazgeçmeyen çiftin, yine özel bir an yaşadıklarını duyuyordu. "Seni nasıl sevmediğimi söylersin Alicia!" Alicia ağlayarak ve çığlık atarak cevap veriyordu eşine. Julee zaten ağrıyan başını tutarak sesin yok olmasını diledi ama çiftin kavgası gittikçe hararetli bir hale geliyordu. Bu nedenle evde yapacağı işleri sonraya bırakıp üzerindeki kıyafetleri değiştirdi ve La Lune adındaki eski mekanının yolunu tutmaya karar verdi. "Eski" mekanı olmuştu orası artık çünkü orada bir kez daha Brice ve Denis ile karşılaşma ihtimalinin olmadığı tek gün bugündü, bunu değerlendirip Aoki'ye onlara neleri yumurtladığını soracak ve bir daha oraya adım atamayacaktı. 

Gecenin oldukça geç bir vakti olduğu için apartman dairesinden dışarı adım atınca soğuk hava yüzünü tokatlamıştı. Esinti sarı saçları dalgalandırırken mavi gözleri rüzgar yüzünden kısılmıştı. Oldukça büyük ve hızlı adımlarla ilerliyordu bara, kapıdan içeriye temkinli bir adım attığında, sıcak hava akımı ile sanki çözülmeye başlayan bir buz kalıbı gibi hissetmişti, her dakika soğuğun etkisiyle kaskatı olan vücudu gevşiyordu. Elbette mekana girmeden önce her ihtimale karşı ortalığı kontrole etmek olmuştu. Neyse ki sarhoş olmak için oraya gelmiş küçük insan topluluklarının arasında ne Brice'ın mavi gözlerine ne de Denis'in tarçın renkli kafasına rastlayabilmişti. 

Aoki'nin konuştuğu grubu dağıtarak sert bir ses tonuyla konuya girdi. "Konuşmalıyız." Aoki onunla göz göze geldiği ilk andan itibaren konun ne olduğunu biliyordu. Kekeleyerek başladı cümlesini Aoki. "A-Açıklayabilirim." Julee elini ona durmasını işaret edecek şekilde kaldırdı. "Açıklama istemiyorum Aoki, beni bir daha burada göremeyeceksin. Bana onlara söylediğin her şeyi söylemelisin." Üstüne bastıra bastıra devam etti. "Onlara benimle ilgili ne anlattın?" 

Aoki tırnaklarını kemirmemek için kendini zor tutuyordu, Julee'yi ilk defa bu kadar korkutucu bir şekilde görmüştü. Gözlerindeki bakış bile her zamankinden farklıydı. "Onu gözlerinden tanıdım, bana seninle ilgili sorular sordular ama zaten bana ne anlattın ki? Onlara söyleyecek doğru dürüst bir şeyim yoktu Julee." derken neon renkli saçlarını geri doğru attı, panikten kontrol edemiyordu hareketlerini.

Onu bu şekilde, neşesiz ve korkmuş görmek Julee'yi rahatsız etmişti, Aoki'nin ona hiçbir kötülüğü olmamıştı ama bunu yapmak zorundaydı. "Zaten sonra sen içeri girdin ve ben de onları sana yönlendirdim." dedikten sonra Aoki hızlıca konuşmaya başlamıştı. Şimdi yüzündeki korku ifadesi daha da artmıştı, dudaklarının hafifçe titrediğini dahi görebiliyordu Julee. Bunun nedenini anlayamadı ama bir sonraki sözleri ile anlaşıldı bu halinin sebebi. "Dinle... Üzgünüm, eğer o ikisi sana zarar vermeye çalışıyorlarsa, üzgünüm. Belki de hepsi benim suçum, bana bunu verdiler ve sana ulaştırmamı istediler, aldığından da emin olmamı istediler. Yani lütfen al ve beni kurtar." Aoki sakladığı yerden CD'yi çıkartıp ağlamak üzere olduğunu iyice belli eden gözleri ile Julee'ye doğrudan bakarak uzattı. Julee tereddüt dahi etmeden aldı CD'yi. 

Aoki birkaç sefer daha özür dilemek için ağzını açacaktı ki Julee sözlerini ağzına tıkadı. "Onlara benimle ilgili başka bir şey söyledin mi?" diye emin olmak istedi. 

"Hayır, hayır, gerçekten hayır." 

Aoki'nin çaresizliğini gören ve ona inanan Julee önce CD'ye sonra da son kez onu ağırlayan Aoki ve bu küçük ama güzel mekana baktı. "Senin peşine bir daha düşmeyeceklerine emin olabilirsin. En fazla CD'yi alıp almadığımı sormak için gelirler. Aldığımı söylemende sakınca yok." Mavi gözler daha yumuşak bakıyordu artık. İlk defa Aoki'nin diyecek bir sözü yoktu, kafa sallamakla yetinirken Julee'ye bakıyordu. "Hoşçakal Aoki." derken Aoki bunu onun son görüşü olduğunu biliyordu. 

Julee mekanın çıkış kapısına doğru attığı her adımda o dinlemeyi çok sevdiği şarkılardan biri kulaklarında daha az duyulur hale geliyordu. Kapıyı kapatıp kendini soğuk New York akşamına attı. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julee eve gittiğinde önce birazcık vakit geçirdi, uygun saat dilimini yakalayınca alt kattaki komşusundan bilgisayarını rica edecekti. Denis'in içinde olduğu bir iş varken asla CD'yi kendi bilgisayarına takıp gerçek konumuna ya da bilgilerine erişme ihtimaline göz yumamazdı. Bayan Grignard ona bilgisayarı verdiğinde geri getireceği konusunda ona söz vermişti, bu kadından ilk bir şeyler isteyişi değildi ve kadın ona gerçekten güveniyordu. Bilgisayarı, kulaklıklarını ve CD'yi sırt çantasına atarak uzun bir yürüyüşten sonra fazlasıyla küçük ve oldukça boş görünen bir kafeye girip en kuytudaki masayı kendine yer edindi ve onu izleyen biri ya da herhangi bir güvenlik kamerası görmediğine emin olunca bilgisayarı çıkartıp masanın üzerine koydu, kulaklıklarını da taktıktan sonra sanki onu yiyecekmiş gibi korkuyla baktığı CD kutusunu açtı. İlk olarak CD'nin üzerindeki not kağıdını okudu. 

"Daha fazlasını istediğini biliyoruz. Nerede olduğumuz adreste yazıyor. Gel ve bizi bul." 

Söz konusu neydi bilmiyordu ama yazı Denis'e aitti, bundan emindi. CD'yi bilgisayara yerleştirince içerisinde sadece bir video gördü. Videoyu izlemeye başlamadan önce ciğerlerini derin bir nefesle doldurdu ve kendini göreceklerine hazırladı. 

Fakat görüntü gözlerinin önüne gelince nefesi kesilmiş, sanki tüm oksijen o an kafenin içerisinden boşalmış gibiydi. Albert Fields. Aklına kazınmış olan o çehreyi görmek kanının çekilmesine, ondan Julee'ye hatıra kalan tüm yaraların yeniden sızlamasına neden olmuştu. Bu görüntülere o henüz ulaşabilmiş değildi. OIdukça net bir gerçek vardı: Denis teknoloji konusunda daima ondan bir adım önce olacaktı. Gözlerinde nefret dolu göz yaşları birikmeye başlamışken video sona erdi, şimdi not anlam kazanmıştı.

Artık onları bulmak zorundaydı.


	5. Our Reunion.

Tik tak, tik tak.

Saat ve onun bitmeyen saniyeleri. Zaman sonsuz bir boyuttu ve kontrolü imkansızdı. Belki bunu kontrol edebilen Bağışıklar vardı ama Julee kesinlikle onlardan biri değildi. Şimdi ona Denis ve Brice tarafından bırakılan şeyler arasında orada olması gereken saate dair bilgiyi elde etmiş, evinde saatin her saniye ilerleyişini, o buluşma saatinin gelmesini bekliyordu. 

Yaklaşık yarım saatlik bir yolculuk ile varabileceği bir tünelin orada buluşacaklardı. Kalbi sanki gereğinden fazla kan pompalıyor, içinde durmak bilmeksizin bir çarpıntı, bir çalkalanma hissi oluşturuyordu. Julee elbette o hissin nedenini biliyordu. Oraya sözde Albert ve intikam için gidiyordu, onun için öncelikli olan buydu fakat şu an aklında ne Albert ne de intikam vardı. Brice. Brice aklının her yerini işgal etmişti. Sesi, gülüşü, gözleri, Julee'ye ondan kalan altın değerinde anıların her biri. Julee izlemekten bıkmayacağı bir film gibi tekrar tekrar aklına getirip huzur buluyordu o anılar sayesinde. Fazlasıyla uzak ve geçmişte kalmış olmaları hiç de önemli değildi. İçinde Brice olan anıları onun için çok değerliydi. Şimdi ise onca zamandan sonra onunla yeniden karşı karşıya gelecekti. Onun gözlerinin içerine yeniden bakarsa orada kaybolmaktan korkuyordu. Ona olan hisleri birazcık bile olsun canlılığını ve tutkusunu kaybetmemişti. Öyle ki bunca zaman onun ruhunu sanki yanında taşımıştı. Şimdi sadece ardından bir mektup bırakarak gittiği adam yeniden karşısında tüm heybetiyle duruyor olacaktı. Ona veda etmeden önceki son geceleri tüm ayrıntısıyla aklındaydı. Onu en son huzurun içerisinde uyurken görmüştü ve ertesi sabahına giderek onun hayatında, ruhunda kocaman bir boşluk yaratmıştı. Şimdi ise bir elinde bilinen gerçek diğer elinde ise bilinmeyenin ta kendisi vardı. Bildiği bir şey varsa intikamını almaktan vazgeçmeyecekti, bilmediği şey ise Brice'a rağmen bunu nasıl başaracağıydı. 

Yarım saatlik yolculuğuna çıkmış, loş ve rutubetli tünelde bulmuştu kendini. Yol boyunca etrafında akan New York onun için hiç de ilgi çekici olmamıştı bu akşam. Aklında Brice'ın düşüncesi varken başka bir şeye odaklanabilmesi ne mümkündü. 

Tünele geldiğinde ellerinin terlediğini, midesinde anlam veremediği bir bulantının oluştuğunu hissetmişti. Heyecanı onu ele geçiriyordu besbelli. Orada ileri geri giderken hala Brice'ı görememişti. 

İşte tam o sırada gününü ondan çok da farklı geçirmeyen Brice çıktı yaklaşık iki metre ötedeki kolonun arkasından çıkmıştı. 

Brice Julee'nin yine saniyeler içinde ortadan kaybolup onu ardında bırakmasından korkarak anında bakışlarını Julee'nin gözlerine çevirdi

Brice Julee'nin yine saniyeler içinde ortadan kaybolup onu ardında bırakmasından korkarak anında bakışlarını Julee'nin gözlerine çevirdi. Özlemini duyduğu gözlerin tekrar kalbini ısıtmasını, tekrar hissedebilmesine yardım etmesini diledi. Bu sefer öylece bekleyip Julee'nin kararı vermesine izin vermek istemiyordu, koşarak onu kollarının arasına almak geçiyordu aklından. 

Hızlı bir hareketle Julee'ye doğru yürüdü genç adam gözlerini kırpmadan, ondan ayırmadan. Nasıl bir tepkiyle karşılaşacağını kestiremiyordu, o da ona sarılmak istiyor muydu emin değildi ama bunun ne önemi vardı ki? Bir türlü sabahında güneşi göremediği o uzun gece sona ermişti. Julee kaçmıyordu. 

Aralarında bir kaç adımlık mesafe bıraktı Brice. Julee'nin aklını okuyabilmeyi diledi o an. İfadesiz bir şekilde ona bakarken merak etti, sadece Albert için mi gelmişti diye. Elini uzatsa tutar mıydı? Onu arkasında bırakıp gittiği için pişman olmuş muydu ya da olmadıysa onu görünce fikri değişmiş miydi? Tüm bu soruların cevaplarını düşünürken kafayı sıyırmamasına yardımcı olan tek şey Julee'nin hala karşısında, tüm güzelliği ile duruşu idi. 

Julee'nin mavi gözlerinde oldukça titrek bir bakış vardı. Aydınlanan yüzünde ise belli belirsiz bir tebessüm. En son ne zaman bu kadar içten bir şekilde gülümsediğini hatırlamıyordu zaten. Daha öncekiler sadece sahte gülümsemelerdi ama Brice'ın varlığının ona verebileceği mutluluk... Daha gerçek bir şey olamazdı Julee için. Gözlerindeki bakışlar büyüyor, ağlamaya ne kadar da yakın olduğunu gösteriyordu. Özür dileme ihtiyacı hissetmişti, ona çok üzgün olduğunu söylemek istemişti. Ama bunlardan çok daha ağır basan bir duygu vardı ki, dilinden dökülenlere o duygu karar vermişti. "Seni çok özledim." İlk cümlesi ile ilk göz yaşı gözünden damlamıştı bile. Albert ona ağlamamayı öğretmeye çalışmıştı hep, içindeki duyguları köreltmek için elinden geleni yapmıştı. Brice ise onları taze tutmuştu, hem de Julee'nin hayatına girdiği ilk andan beri, o nedenle o bir damla göz yaşı aslında Julee'nin benliğine Brice'ın ne kadar da iyi geldiğinin göstergesiydi.

Julee sessizliğin kelimelerden çok daha etkili olduğu o anda, onu ardında bıraktığı günden beri özlediği şeyi yaptı ve kollarını sıkıca Brice'a doladı. Onu koca cüssesiyle sarılıp sarmalandığı an huzurlu ve güvende olmanın nasıl hissettirdiğini anımsadı Julee. Korktuğu, mutlu olduğu, sevindiği, heyecanlandığı zamanlarda eskiden yaptığı gibi. Onun kolları arasındayken pek çok duyguyu tatmıştı çünkü. Kafasını omzuna gömdüğünde tanıdık kokusu onu o tünelden bambaşka bir yere götürmüştü. Onu hiç bırakmayacakmış gibi sarılmıştı. Sanki bu ona son kez sarılabileceği anmış gibi.

Fakat bu sarılma son değildi. Julee'nin böyle düşünmesine izin vermeyecek, son olmadığını belirtecek şekilde sarıldı Brice. Ellerini Julee'nin uzun, yıpranmış ama hala o kokan saçlarının arasına geçirdi. Sarılmayı bırakmak istemiyordu fakat yüzünü görmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Hafifçe geri çekilerek alnını Julee'nin başının üstüne dayadı. Kokusunu en derinine çekti, sanki son defa değil de ilk defa dünyanın en güzel kokusunu alır gibi. Ona ait her şeyi tazelemeye çalıştı o kısacık anda. Suratındaki o masum gülüşü, ona dokunan ellerini, kalbini ısıtan bakışlarını, her şeyini! "Seni özledim," diye fısıldadı ellerini Julee'nin yanaklarına doğru kaydırırken. Ardından bir onay, tepki beklemeden Julee'nin dudaklarını buldu dudakları.

Elleri ile kavradı Julee'nin yüzünü Brice dudakları tekrar birbirlerini bulup, tekrar birbirlerini ezberliyorlarken. Bu öylesine gerçek dışı hissettiriyordu ki, kelimelerle tarif edebilmenin mümkün olmadığını ikisi de biliyorlardı. 

Nefes almak için geri çekildiklerinde Julee'nin kaşındaki iz Brice'ın dikkatini çekti. Julee bakışlarını yere hizalamış, hızlıca nefes alıp verirken Brice elini usulca Julee'nin kaşına uzatırken iznini istedi. "Dokunmama izin ver." 

Nefesini ne kadar kaybetmiş ama aynı zamanda yeniden doğmuş gibi hisseden Julee bakışlarını artık ondan başka bir yere yönlendirmişti o anda. Karşısındaki genç adamın sözleri ile göz yaşlarının mavi kristaller gibi görünmesine neden olduğu gözlerini onun gözleri ile buluşturdu. Ona daha önce hayat vermiş olan eller yüzüne dokunmak üzereydi.

Brice izin isteyince Julee kendi eliyle onunkini tuttu ve parmaklarını yarasının üzerine yavaşça değdirerek yüzüne dokunmasına izin verdi. İzden geriye kalanlar saniyeler içinde ortadan kayboldu dokunuşun etkisiyle. 

Bunca zamandır içinde tuttukları, hisleri ve düşünceleri artık Julee'nin kalbinde bir isyan başlatmış ve kendilerini Brice'a duyurmak için Julee'yi tam anlamıyla kontrol ediyorlardı. Bu nedenle onun rahatlatıcı dokunuşunu yaranın üzerinde hissederken dilinden dökülenler aslında ona bunca zamandır söylemek için ölüp bittiği şeylerdi. "Albert'ın peşinden gitmek zorundaydım. Hala öyleyim." diye fısıldadı Julee.

Aldığı cevap karnına yumruk yemiş gibi hissetmesine sebep oldu Brice'ın. Geri adım attı. "Hayır zorunda değildin, asla onu bulmak zorunda olmadın. Onca şeyi atlatmamız bu kadar uzun zaman almışken sen en başa dönmeyi tercih ettin. Söylediğin mantıklı değil!" İstemeden de olsa sesini yükseltti genç adam. "Hiç bir şeye mecbur değildik, Julee. En azından bunu beraber yapmalıydık. Yardım alabileceğimiz bir sürü insan varken sen beni arkanda bırakıp gitmeyi tercih ettin."

Elini usulca Brice'ın koluna doğru uzattı Julee. "Sofiya ve Denis'ten söz ediyorsun biliyorum ama onları tekrar aynı pisliğin içine sokamazdık, bu onlara haksızlık olurdu." Boştaki eli ile alnını sıvazladı ve devam etti genç kadın. "Tüm başarılarını, düzene giren hayatını mahvetme ihtimalini göze alamadım, Brice." Mavi gözleri yaşlarla dolmuştu bile konuşurken. "Pişman değilim. Kendine bir baksana!" Kafasını hafifçe eğerek gururla baktı karşısındaki Brice'a. Terk ettikten sonra yaşadıklarını ayrıntılı bir şekilde bilmiyordu ama hayatını hayal ettiği gibi yaşayabildiğinden haberdardı, o olmadan da idare etmişti Brice. 

"Öyle ya da böyle Fields'ın nefes aldığı bir dünyada mutlu olamayacağımızı biliyorsun sadece kendine itiraf etmekte güçlük çekiyorsun hepsi bu." Julee'nin sesi daha titrek, daha acı çektiğini belli eder şekilde çıkıyordu şimdi. Hisleri ona ne yapması gerektiğini buyuruyordu o anda. Brice'a kabul ettiremediği bu gerçeği yüzüne çarpmak, içindeki umudu öldürmek istememişti ama gerçekleri söylemezse ne anlamı kalırdı ki? "Sof kendine bir hayat kurdu, üniversitede harika işler yapıyor, sen ve Denis de benim peşimi bırakmış olsaydınız onunki gibi bir hayata sahip olabilirdiniz ama bu asla yeterli değil, hayatlarımızın yanıp küller arasında kalması tek bir adam, tek bir şeytana bağlı. Albert Fields. Eğer birisi onun sonunu getirmezse o hepimizin sonunu getirecek." Onun kolunu tutup sıkarken duygularını ona aktarmaya çalışıyordu Julee sanki. "Bunu hiç kimseye borçlu olmasam bile sana borçluyum. Bu nedenle bunu yapıyorum."

"Saçmalık. Bu karara varırken benimle konuşmak zorundaydın. Bana borçlu olduğun lanet olası şey bu!" Brice sesini yükselttiğinde tüneldeki insanların bazıları dönüp tuhaf tuhaf ona baktılar. Ağzından sessizce bir küfür çıkıverdi. Ama dağılmamalıydı, öfkesinin, onsuz geçen tüm dakikaların onu bu hale getirmesine izin vermemeliydi. Julee sessizce yere bakarken ani bir hareketle kolundan yakaladı Brice onu. "Gidiyoruz buradan," dedi arkasını dönmüş, Julee'yi çekerek çıkışa yönelirken.

Tıpkı Julee'nin içinde saklı bir sürü duygunun dışarı vurması gibi Brice'ın içinde onu bunca süredir görememiş ve onun gidişine engel olamamış olmanın verdiği keder kendini fevri, bir o kadar da aksi tavırlar olarak göstermişti bu sefer. Julee olduğu yerden harekete geçmesine rağmen kolunu ondan kurtarmak için çabalamıştı. Doğrudan ona bakarken kendini zorlukla ifade edebilmişti. "Vazgeçmeyeceğim Brice, bunu biliyorsun değil mi?" derken ses tonundaki netlik Brice'ın içinden bir şeyler kopmasına neden olmuştu. Direkt olarak önüne bakıp onu sürüklemeye çalışırken aniden durup arkasına dönerek onunla yüz yüze gelmişti. "Ve bu neye değecek? Elini Albert Fields'ın kanına bulayacaksın, ne için? Katil olmanı istemiyorum! Ne benim ne de bir başkası için." 

Julee tedirgin ve donuk bakışlarını ondan ayıramadı. "Onun yeniden hayatlarımızı mahvetmesini mi istiyorsun yani? Kıyamet kopana kadar beklememizi mi? Emin ol, Brice. Ben onun için gitmezsem o bizim peşimizden gelecek." 

Brice'ı rahatsız eden şeylerden biri de onun yalnız başına bu ava çıkıyor olmasıydı. Bundan sonra onu asla yalnız bırakamazdı, bu bir ihtimal bile değildi. Durdu, derin bir nefes aldı Brice ve elini Julee'ye uzattı. "O halde kıyametimizle beraber yüzleşeceğiz, Julee Ryder."

***

Brice ve Julee hızlıca tünelden çıktıkları an Denis belirdi karşılarında. Uzun zaman sonra Brice ve Julee ikilisini yan yana, sorunsuz bir şekilde görmenin şaşkınlığı içinde ağzı açık öylece kalakaldı Denis. Hemen ardından da koşarak Julee'ye sarıldı. "Sonunda!"

Julee, Denis için büyük kız kardeş kelimesinin vücut bulmuş haliydi. O küçük karanlık hücrelerde Sofiya ile günün vakitlerini kestiremeden, saatlerce ağlayışlarına kulak veren ilk kişiydi Julee. Kesilecek cezayı umursamadan defalarca onları ve diğerlerini korumak için acımasız gardiyanlara ve Albert'a kafa tutmuş, isyan çıkarmıştı Julee. İşte tüm bunlar ve daha fazlası yüzünden Denis her zaman ona karşı minnettar kalacaktı ve onu hep büyük kız kardeşi olarak görecekti. En azından önceleri kesinlikle öyleydi çünkü şu durumda aralarının nasıl olduğunu, hala eskisi gibi samimi olup olmadıklarını anlaması vakit alabilirdi. Neden mi? Odaklanılması gereken daha önemli işleri vardı. 

Denis'in sarılışıyla bir an sanki tüm kemiklerinin kırıldığını hissettiğine yemin edebilirdi Julee. Bir şey söylemek yerine usulca o da ona sarıldı. Birbirlerinden ayrıldıklarında şöyle bir süzdü karşısındaki genci. Denis'i son gördüğünde kesinlikle ondan daha kısaydı fakat şimdi 1.80 boylarındaydı ve sakalları çıkmaya başlamıştı bile. "Tanrım, bu velet hiç büyümemiş mi ne?" diyerek takıldı ona.

"Biliyorum artık senden daha uzun olduğum için beni çekemiyorsun ama ahh ne demeliyim bilmiyorum," cümlesini toparlamakta sıkıntı çekerken kafasındaki bereyi çıkartıp onunla oynamaya başladı Denis. O esnada yüzü de ciddileşmişti, dişlerini sıkıyordu. "Artık bizden kaçmadığın için sevindim, J." 

Gözünde biriken yaşları elinin tersiyle hızlıca silerek Denis'in göğsüne hafifçe bir yumruk geçirirken yüzünde acı ve sahte bir gülümseme vardı genç kadının. "Kes sesini, sersem. Artık benden uzun olman hala tam bir baş belası olduğun gerçeğini değiştirmiyor." Söz onun kaçmasına geldiğinde yutkunmakla yetinmişti çünkü hala kafasında bir çok soru işareti vardı. Onlarla beraber bu işi çözmesi ne kadar mümkün olabilirdi, emin değildi. Buruk bir gülümseme ile geçiştirdi son cümlesini.

Denis onu anlıyordu, ne hissettiğini, neler anlatmak istediğini aşağı yukarı kestirebiliyordu. "Biliyor musunuz, sizi bir ara tünelin içerisindeki güvenlik kamerasından izlemeyi düşündüm ama vazgeçtim. Bana bir teşekkür borçlusunuz." dedi ve konuyu değiştirdi. Ardından kolunu Julee'nin omzuna atarak onu kendine doğru çekti ve beraber yürümeye başladılar.

Brice ise arkalarında sessiz kalıp ikisini izlemeyi yeğledi, onları böyle görmek yüzünde anlamsız bir gülümseme oluşmasına sebep oldu. Onların bu ana ihtiyaçları vardı sonuçta. 

Kısa bir yürüme mesafesinden sonra Denis tenha sayılacak bir yerde durmuş ve ondan beklenmeyecek bir ciddiyetle bakışlarını ikisine dikmişti. "Albert'ın peşine beraber düşmek zorundayız Julee. Bunun biliyorsun değil mi?" 

Julee, Brice'ın bakışlarını üzerinde hissederken bu düşünceye nasıl karşı çıkacağını kestiremiyordu. Sessizliği ve üzerinde gezinen bakışları Denis'i onayladığını belli ediyordu. "Sizi dahil etmek istediğimi söylediğimi hatırlamıyorum Denis, bu işte yalnız olmayı tercih ederim." 

Denis tam ağzını açmıştı ki elbette Brice'tan ona söz hakkı kalmamıştı. "Ne yazık ki bu sefer seçim hakkı sende değil Julee, bu işte yalnız değilsin." Brice'ın cümleleri ve sesindeki kararlılık konuyu kapatmak için yeterli olmuştu bile. 

Denis araya girerek devam etti. "Ve benim bulduğum bilgileri kolay kolay elde etmen imkansız, bunu biliyorsun değil mi?" Julee bunu elbette biliyordu ama kendi yollarıyla bir şeyleri elde etmeyi başarabildiği gibi şimdi onun için kıymetli olan herkesi bu işin içerisine sokmuştu. Şimdilik gardını düşürmekten çaresi yoktu. Sadece şimdilik. 

"Yola çıkmamız gerekiyor." dedi Julee memnuniyetsiz bir sesle. "Ben gidip eşyalarımı toplarım ve siz de..." 

Brice sözünü keserek devam etmişti "Ben de geliyorum." Genç adam bunca süredir onun nerede ve nasıl yaşadığını merak ediyorken onun öylece gitmesine izin veremezdi. Görmek istiyordu. Hayatına onun dahil olmadığı kısmı nasıl geçmişti, en azından birazını görmeliydi. 

"Pekala, siz ikiniz çabuk olun ve ben de yolculuğumuzu koordine ederim, tabii ilk olarak bazı araştırmalarımı sonlandırmam gerekiyor. Size ulaşmam gerekirse diye evin adresini bana mesaj olarak atmayı unutmayın." dedikten sonra hızla ikisini yalnız bırakıp oradan ayrıldı Denis.

Beraber yarım saat boyunca suskun kaldıkları ve birbirlerine bakıp, gözleri birbirleri ile buluştuğunda aniden başka yere baktıkları yarım saatlik bir yolculuğundan ardından Julee'nin apartmanına gelmişlerdi. Onun yaşadığı kata çıktılar. O anahtarı yerleştirip, kapıyı açarken Brice ise meraklı bakışlarını apartmanın katının her yerinde gezdirmekle meşguldü. İçeri adım attıklarında Julee'nin küçük dairesi onları karşıladı. 

"Bunu görmek istiyordun değil mi?" Sessizliği bozan ilk kişi Julee olmuştu. İkisi de eve adım atıp arkalarından kapıyı kapattıktan sonra Brice'a gözlerini kenetleyerek sormuştu. "Nasıl ve nerede yaşadığımı. Gördüklerin seni ne kadar memnun eder bilmiyorum ama ava çıktığında nerede kaldığın ya da ne yaptığın çok da önemli olmuyor, önemli olan tek şey hedefin oluyor." 

Önemli eşyaları toplamaya başlaması gerekiyordu ama aralarında yarım kalmış onca mesele de dile getirilmeyi bekliyordu öylece, onlara öncelik vermişti elinde olmadan. 

"Sefalet içinde Albert'ı avlamaya çalışırken nerede kaldığının bir önemi olmuyor diyorsun yani," Ayağına takılan boş konserve kutusunu tekmeledi. "Lanet olsun ki benim için önemli."

Bu tarz davranışlar, cümleler hiç Brice'dan beklenilir şeyler değillerdi fakat yadırgamak da yersizdi. Julee'nin yokluğunda değişen şeylerden biri de Brice'ın agresifleştiğiydi anlaşılan.

Dişlerini sıkarak derince bir nefes aldı Julee. "Bunu ben seçtim diye milyonuncu kez tekrarlamayacağım," İşaret parmağını Brice'a doğru tutarak devam etti. "Kararımı sorgulamayı bırak artık!"

"Hatırlıyorum, Julee." Brice'ın gözleri önünde tüm anlattıkları canlanıyordu, öyle ki yere doğru yönelttiği bakışlarındaki acı, ifadesindeki değişim bunu gözler önüne seriyordu. "Büyük kaçış planımızı, bizimle beraber o korkunç yerden kurtulan diğer Bağışıkları, neredeyse ikimizin de ölmek üzere olduğunu hatırlıyorum." Sesi oldukça sakin ve düzdü. Ona doğru birkaç adım atmıştı şimdi. "Bunların hepsi birlikte mutlu olabilmemiz içindi, senin beni terk etmen için değildi!" Sesi yükselirken kendini kontrol etmeye çalışmıştı Brice ama o anda bunu beceremiyordu pek. "Senin olmadığın her günü acı çekerek geçirdim Julee, ne yani öylece mutlu olup bir hayat kuracağımı ve idare edeceğimi mi sanıyordun?" 

Julee oldukça derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra cevapladı onu. "Hayır, elbette böyle olmayacağını biliyordum. Ama kendimi kandırıyordum." Bu sefer sesini yükselten taraf o olmuştu. "Tıpkı senin gibi, Albert ile aynı dünyada mutlu bir şekilde yaşayabileceğimize inanman gibi!" 

"Şimdi ben hayalperest, realist olmayanım demek." Brice'ın sesi buz gibi soğuk, jilet kadar keskindi. "Yapmaya kalkıştığın bu şeyle bir tür kahraman olacağını düşündün ama sen sadece bir korkaks-"Cümlesini tamamlayamadan Julee'nin sert tokadını yanağında hissetti genç adam.

"Sakın, sakın bana karşı o kelimeyi kullanmaya cüret etme!" Julee'nin sesi birazcık bile titrememişti bu sefer. Her şey olabilirdi ama bir korkak... Asla. Hızla sırt çantasını aramak için onun yanından uzaklaşmıştı şimdi. Çantasını bulduğunda öncelikle içine bilgisayarını koymuştu, ardından da bazı önemli kitapları içine tıkmaya başlamıştı. Brice'a bir kez bile değmemişti gözleri tüm bunları yaparken. 

Brice onu olduğu yerden izlemek dışında bir şey yapamıyordu o anda. Julee kapısı kilitli bir odaya doğru yöneldiğinde o da oraya ilerlemişti. Bu Julee'nin en sessiz ve en önemli odasıydı. Orayı Albert ile ilgili planlarını yapmak için kullanıyordu. Kapı açıldığında onunla beraber Brice'ın da içeri girme çabasını fark ettiğinde içeri süzülmüş ve sesli bir şekilde kapıyı kapatmış ardından kilitleyerek. "Üzgünüm, buraya giremiyorsun." Sinirli ses tonu kapının ardından ona ulaştığında Julee veda etmek üzere olduğu odasına baktı. 

Odanın bir duvarı tamamen haritayla kaplıydı, Albert'ın bulunma ihtimali olan ya da bulunduğu yerler kırmızı çarpılarla işaretlenmişti ve üzerine notlar yapıştırılmıştı. Odanın sol köşesinde ise üzeri Albert ile ilgili elde ettiği çoğunluğu geçmişten kalma gazete küpürlerinden, onun yazdığı makalelere kadar değişik bilgiler içeren bir pano vardı. Sağ köşede duran dosya yığınlarını elinde taşımak zorunda olduğunu biliyordu. Dosyaların sadece bir kısmını almıştı çantası. Acil durumlar için hazır olan bavulu da bir köşede bugünü bekliyordu. Duvardaki haritayı katlayıp çantasına sıkıştırdı, aynı muameleyi topladığı onca bilgi de gördü, şimdi sırt çantasının içerisinde buruş buruş olmaya mahkumdular. 

Julee kilitli odasında toparlanmaya devam ederken Brice dairenin her bir köşesini tek tek inceliyordu. Ortalıkta bırakılmış bir kaç fotoğraf, fırlatıp atılmış kıyafetler, cam bardak içindeki bir sürü kirli fırça, koltuk arkalarına saklanmış tuvaller, televizyonun kenarına bırakılmış üç beş kitap... 

Kitaplara doğru yöneldi Brice. En üstte "Dorian Gray'in Portresi" kitabı vardı. O kitabı kaldırır kaldırmaz "Muhteşem Gatsby" ile karşılaştı. Hem de Brice'ın Julee'ye 21. yaş günü hediyesi olarak aldığı idi bu. Kitap oldukça yıpranmıştı, Julee defalarca okumuş, sürekli yanında taşımış olmalıydı. Belli bir kısmından ikiye ayrılmıştı, en çok okunan kısım olduğunu belirtir gibi. Gözüne çarpan cümleler ise onu şaşırtmamışlardı. 

Gatsby o yeşil ışığa, geçen her yıl bizden biraz daha uzaklaşan orgazmik geleceğe inanmıştı. O zamanlar kaçtı elimizden, ama önemli değil, yarın daha hızlı koşacak, kollarımızı daha ileriye uzatacağız... Ve güzel, aydınlık bir sabah... 

Böylece asılıyoruz küreklere, geçmişe doğru savrulup dursak da, teknelerimizle akıntıya karşı ilerlemeyi sürdürüyoruz. 

Brice'ın dikkatini dağıtan şey birisinin kapı zilini art arda çalmasıydı. Kapıyı açmaya gitti ve açınca karşısında bembeyaz kesilmiş Denis'i buldu. Denis izin istemeden, hatta Brice'ın geri çekilmesini beklemeden içeri jet hızıyla girdi. O sırada elleri fazlasıyla dolu olan Julee odasından çıkmıştı. Denis odanın içerisinde garip bir şekilde yuvarlak çizerken Brice şaşkın bir şekilde Julee'nin elindeki dosya yığınından almaya çalışmıştı. Fakat sarışın ona dik dik bakmış, elindekileri kendine doğru çekerek bunu engellemişti. 

"Beni dinleyin." diye araya giren Denis ortamdaki kendi yarattığı garip havayı kendi bozmuştu. "Birilerinin peşinde koşan sadece biz değiliz. Şuna bir bakın." diyerek başından beri elinde tuttuğu tableti, açtığı videoyu onlara gösterecek şekilde tutmuştu. Video New York'da bu sabah meydana gelen bir facia ile ilgiliydi. Haberde bahsi geçen petshoptaki hayvanların hepsi kafeslerinden serbest bırakılmış ve dükkan sahibine saldırarak oradan kaçmışlardı, hepsi aynı istikamete gitmişlerdi. Bunu yapanın kim olduğu belli değildi. Telaşlı haber spikerini dinleyen Brice ve Julee endişeli bakışlarını önce birbirlerine sonra Denis'e yönelttiler. 

"Bu size birini hatırlatıyor mu? Bunu yapanın kim olduğunu hepimiz gayet iyi biliyoruz ve eğer buradaysa, bizim peşimizdedir."


	6. Mission.

Yavaş yavaş geçip gidiyordu saniyeler. Saatlerdir bir sonraki adımlarını planlamaya odaklanmış Denis artık ister istemez saatten gelen tik tak seslerini sayıyordu. Ne kadar süredir bakışları saate kitlenmişti, en ufak bir fikri yoktu. 

Gece boyunca parçaları bir araya getirmeye çalışmış ve petshop olayından sonra elbette akıllarına gelen ilk ismin peşine düşmüşlerdi. Erin. Erin ve Albert, ayrılmaz ikili sayılırlardı, Brice, Denis ve Julee gibi onlarla beraber enstitüde denek olan hiç kimsenin bilmediği bir bağlılıkları vardı bu ikisinin birbirleriyle. Albert'ın nasıl olur da bir Bağışık'a güvendiğini ve onun iş birliği yaptığını hala düşününce anlayamıyorlardı zaten. Birinin varlığı diğerinin de mutlaka oralarda olduğunun işaretiydi. Şimdi ise bir petshop saldırısı gündeme gelmişti ve bu hayvanlar üzerinde kontrolü olan Bağışık, Erin'den başkası olamazdı, Albert'ın da orada olduğunu göz önüne alırlarsa... Fakat Denis asla sadece varsayımlar üzerine hareket etmelerinde taraf değildi, bu nedenle petshop saldırısı dışında, Erin'in Albert için orada olduğunu kanıtlayacak bir şey bulmaya çalışıyordu. Aslında bulmuştu da ama sadece biraz daha üzerinde durması gerekiyordu... 

Gün ışığı usulca küçük dairesinin camından içeriye ulaştığında oturduğu sandalyeden kalktı ve esneyerek lavaboya gitti. Aynadaki yansımasının göz altları uykusuzluktan morarmış, gözleri ise saatlerce bilgisayar ekranına baktığından kan çanağına dönmüşlerdi. Turuncu saçları birbirine karışmıştı, duş almaya ihtiyacı vardı fakat yeterli vakti yoktu. Hızlıca yüzüne su çarptıktan sonra geri oturma odasına döndü. Gri, eskimiş koltuğunda uyuyan Julee ellerini başının altında birleştirmişti. Brice ise koltuğa yaslanır şekilde yerde otururken uyuya kalmış olmalıydı. Yarım yamalak bükebildiği kafası Julee'nin yüzünün sadece 3-4 santim ötesindeydi. Masada işine odaklanmışken bu manzarayı görmediği için oldukça şaşırmıştı Denis. Sinsice kıkırdadıktan sonra aklına gelen fikirle masadaki cep telefonunu kapar kapmaz ikisinin onlarca fotoğrafını çekti. Fakat Denis telefonu sessize almayı unuttuğu için ardı ardına gelen tuhaf sesler Brice'ın yerinden sıçrayarak uyanmasına sebep oldu.

Brice gözlerini şaşkın şakın kırpıştırırken, dün gece en son Denis'e yardım ettiklerini hatırlıyordu, o ve onun bitmeyen araştırmalarına. Eh, Denis olmasa tüm iş Julee ve ona kalacaktı yani Denis ve onun bilgiye olan açlığı elbette işine geliyordu ama araştırmalarını yaparken her sonucu sesli bir şekilde, tek tek paylaşma gibi bir huyu vardı ve Brice en son beynini ele geçiren bilgi kalabalığı eşliğinde uyuyakalmıştı. Elbette tüm gece boyunca Julee ile bakışları kesiştiğinde sarışının onu bakışlarıyla bile parça parça etmek istediği aşikardı, Brice ise ona 'hala kızgın mısın?' bakışlarını atmaktan vazgeçmiyordu. Şimdiyse uyandığında yaptığı ilk şey elbette onun orada olup olmadığını kontrol etmek olmuştu. Uyuyan genç kadının kısa süreli huzurunu paylaştı. Bakışlarını bir süreliğine ondan ayıramamıştı fakat aklına o anlam veremediği seslerin nereden geldiği düşünce zor da olsa kendini onu izlemekten alıkoyarak etrafına bakındı. 

"Denis, sen de bir şeyler duydun mu?" O alarma geçmiş haldeydi ama Denis kendini belli etmemeye çalışmak için normal davranmaya çalışıyordu ve onun normal davranıyor olması bir anormalliğe işaretti. Şimdi de Brice'ı tüm o bulduğu ıvır zıvırlar ile boğmuş olması gerekiyordu. 

"Ses mi? Ne?" etrafına bakındı. "Sanırım rüya aleminden hala buraya dönemedin van Aller, uyan artık." 

Brice gözlerini hafifçe kısarak Denis'e ve gözlerini bir dakika bile ondan ayırıp Brice'a çevirmemesine neden olan bilgisayarına baktı. "Belki de bilgisayarı tarafından hipnotize edilmiş olan biri, etrafta ne olup bittiğinin farkında bile değildir." Olduğu yerden doğrularak söylemişti bunları. "Ne ile uğraşıyorsun?" Doğrusu o an için cevap hiçbir şeydi. Sadece bir şeyle uğraşıyormuş gibi davranıyordu. 

Omuz silkerek cevap verdi Denis. "Elbette Albert'ın izini sürüyorum. Siz uyurken yaptığım gibi. Hem Julee neden hala uyuyor ki? Evimi işgal ettiniz. Onu sen mi uyandırmak istersin yoksa..." 

Brice sözünün devamını dinlemeden cevabını vermişti hemen. "Hayır, sen uyandır. Şu an uykusunu bölmesini isteyeceği son kişi benim galiba." 

Fakat o anda Julee zaten aralarındaki çok da kısık sesli sayılmayan diyalogdan dolayı gözlerini açmıştı bile. "Sanki uyumama izin veriyormuşsunuz gibi..." diyerek doğrulduğunda sarı saçları birbirine girmişti. Elleriyle saçlarına müdahale ederken yarı baygın ama sinirli bakışlarını ikisi arasında gezdiriyodu. 

"Her neyse, herkes uyandığına göre kahvaltı etsek iyi olur çünkü ben sizin gibi tembellik etmek yerine sabaha kadar çalıştım ve bir ödülü hak ediyorum." diyerek araya girdi Denis. 

Brice ve Julee ise ne kahvaltısı der gibi tuhaf bir şekilde bakışlarını ona dikmişlerdi. "Sizi bilmem ama ben her sabah kahvaltı ederim ve siz de bunu bana borçlusunuz." dedi Denis.

Başının altındaki yastığı kaptığı gibi Brice'a fırlattı Julee. "Söyle karşındaki öküz erkek arkadaşına, o sana hazırlasın Denis Yakovenko. Mutfak pek benim alanım sayılmaz." Julee'nin hala sinirli olduğundan böylece emin oldu Brice. Biraz şirinlik ve kahvaltının işe yarayacağını umarak sırıtır halde bir şey söylemeden mutfak tezgahına yöneldi genç adam. 

Denis de hemen ardından Julee'nin az önce Brice'a fırlattığı yastığı yerden aldı ve aynı şekilde Julee'ye geri attı. "Benim evim, benim kurallarım. Yastığım az da olsa saygıyı hak ediyor be seni deli cadı." Gözlerini kısarak kötü kötü baktı Julee Denis'e.

Kucağındaki yastığı koltuğun köşesine yerleştiriyordu şimdi. "Denis..." Suratında ciddi bir ifade ile konuşuyordu Julee. "Sana sabahları daha çekilmez olduğunu söylemiş miydim? Çünkü durum tam olarak böyle." 

Bir kaşını kaldırarak cevabını verdi Denis. "Çekilmez olan sizsiniz, evli bir çiftle beraber yaşıyormuş gibi hissediyorum." 

Denis bilgisayarının başına söylene söylene yeniden geçtiğinde Julee üzerindeki oldukça bol ve yer yer boya lekeleri ile renklenmiş olan gri tişörtüne bir göz atarak olduğu yerden kalktı, giyinme işine sonraya bırakacaktı, evin dağınık kısımları ile ilgilenmeye başladı. Dün akşam tüm o sabahlama sürecinde -ne kadar sadece Denis sabahlayan olmuş olsa da- evi fazlasıyla dağınık kullanmışlardı. Yerdeki yastık yığınını düzelterek başlarken suratında bilmiş bir ifade ile Denis'e bakıyordu. "Umarım Brice mutfağını mahveder." 

Julee'nin söylediğine kulak asmak yerine maillerini kontrol etti Denis. Gelen kutusundaki son mail ani bir hareketle zıplayarak sandalyenin üstüne çıkmasına sebep oldu. Çıkartığı gürültü sebebiyle Julee ve Brice ona doğru döndüler. "Uykusuzluk sana yaramamış, ne halt yiyorsun sen o sandalyenin tepesinde?" diye sordu Brice bıkkın bir şekilde. 

Denis ise işaret parmağını dudaklarına götürerek ona sessiz olmasını söyledi. "Baylar ve bayanlar, az önce elime Albert Fields'ın da davetli olduğu Marie Curie yardım yemeği için iki davetiye ulaştı. Teşekkürlerinizi ve alkışlarınızı duyamıyorum." Elini kulağına götürerek tepkileri bekledi. 

"Ne?" İlk tepki Julee'den gelmişti. "Onca yıl sonra ilk defa o kadar insanın önüne mi çıkacak yani?" Albert'ın onların organize ettiği kaçış planından sonra kayıp olduğunu düşünmüştü tüm bilim dünyası, enstitüsü ele geçirilmiş ve yok edilmişti ne de olsa, her yerde bedenini arayıp bulamamışlardı. Julee ve Brice da mutlu günlerini yaşarlarken ikisi de onun öldüğünü düşünmüşlerdi bir süre. Fakat onun hayatta olduğuna dair dedikodular yayılmaya başladığında, ikili için güzel günler sona ermişti. 

"Akşamın yıldızı Albert Fields olarak geçiyor, onca seneden sonra bilim dünyasına geri dönüşünü açıklayacağı bu yemeğe sadece sınırlı sayıda davetiye vardı. Elbette, onları elde etmeyi başardım!" Denis'in kendini övdüğü kısma geçince Julee şimdi her zamankinden daha da uyanık hissediyordu. Aklına akın eden fikir yığını donup kalmasına neden olmuştu birden. Aynısı Brice'a da olduğu için ikisi de Denis'e alkışlarını verememişlerdi.

Brice'ın aklında oluşan ilk düşünce, gecenin sonunda Julee'nin, Albert Fields'ı öldürmesiyle biten karanlık bir tanesiydi. Oraya onu sadece Denis'le gönderemezdi. "Pekala biz gideriz." diye atıldı. Biz kelimesi ağzından çıkarken önce Julee'ye sonra Denis'e değmişti gözleri. 

"Biz?" diye sormuştu kollarını göğsünde birleştiren Julee. 

Brice tam olarak bir cevap vermek üzere ağzını açmıştı ki, onu bu külfetten kurtaran Denis olmuştu. "Evet, sen ve şu koca adam. Biliyorsunuz, benim bilgisayarımın başında işleri komuta etmem gerekecek." 

Julee sinirinden az önce toplamak için uğraştığı yastık yığınını yeniden dağıtmıştı bir el hareketiyle. "Harika!" Bu sözcük ağzından bir tıslama gibi çıkarken evin içerisinde ikisini yalnız bırakarak banyo kısmına doğru ilerlemiş ve kapıyı oldukça sesli bir şekilde kapatarak içeriye girmişti. 

Denis, Brice'a bakarken onu baştan aşağı süzmüştü. "Söylesene, onu böyle çıldırtacak ne yaptın?" Brice sinirini hazırlamaya kalkıştığı kahvaltıdan almaya başladı. Hazırladığı pankek karışımını etrafa sıçramasına neden olarak karıştırırken Denis'e vereceği cevabı seçemiyordu. Yüzüne bir tokat yemesine neden olan durumdan, kendisi de memnun değildi, o sözcüğü söylerken aklı neredeydi ki... "Tamam, tamam sormadım say." diyerek geçiştirdi Denis.

Julee küçük bir aynanın karşısında bulmuştu kendini o anda. Yüzüne çarptığı buz gibi su bile onu şu an alevlendiren düşüncelere karşı nafile kalıyordu. Eğer ki Albert'ı oracıkta bitirme şansını yakalarsa, bunu beş dakika bile düşünmezdi. Şimdi o şans ile burun buruna gelecekti ve yanında Brice mı olacaktı? Yürüyen vicdanı, Brice. 

Aynada kendi görüntüsüne ilişti gözleri. Çelik mavisi gözlerinin içerisine bakarken orada yanıp sönen duygular ile baş edememişti, çok fazla duygu vardı bakışlarında. Acının verdiği burukluk, olası zaferin yücelttiği hırs, Brice'a olan sadakati, hepsini okuyabiliyordu o an kendi gözlerinden ve ne kadar büyük bir keşmekeşe kapıldığını biliyordu bir kez daha. Ama tüm bunları başlatan kaçışı... Kaçarken her şeyi göze almıştı, çünkü Brice'ın bildiğinden çok daha fazlasını biliyordu. Albert'ın hayatını sonlandırması için elinde sayısız neden vardı. Çoğu Brice ile paylaştıkları ortak acılardı ve bir de onun bilmediği kısım vardı... Asla o öğrenmemeliydi... Brice asla bilmemeliydi.

Denis'in sert bir şekilde kapıyı çalıp bağırmasıyla kendine geldi Julee. "Hızlı ol, Julee! Görev dağılımı yapmalıyız!"

Genç kadın mutfak masasına oturduğunda Brice da hazırladığı pankeki güzel bir sunumla önüne koydu. "Afiyet olsun," diye fısıldayabilmişti Brice yalnızca.

Hepsi yerlerine yerleşmiş, kahvaltılarını yapıyorlarken sessizliği ilk bozan Denis oldu. "Kıyafetleriniz 1 saate kadar burada olur. İnternet alışverişi dedikleri şey cidden bağımlılık yapıyormuş!"

Brice çatalını masaya koyarak aklına takılan soruyu sordu. "İyi güzel, kıyafetler kolay iş de biz oraya nasıl gireceğiz? Yani tamam davetiyelerimiz de var ama-"

Brice'a bakmadan lafını kesti Julee. "Evet, sonuçta Brice bir tip bilim insanı sayılabilir ama o ortamda ben ne halt yiyeceğim? Biz kimiz?"

Tüm bu soruların cevabı, çözümü hazırdı. Denis tüm geceyi boşuna bağlantılarıyla iletişime geçerek, hack yaparak geçirmemişti. "Sizin için sahte kimlikler hazırlattım." Başta işaret parmağını Julee'ye uzattı. "Senin adın Luna Browning," ardından Brice'a uzattı ve "Seninki ise Samuel Clayton. Unutmadan, ikiniz de Edinburgh Üniversitesi'nden buraya geldiniz, bunu unutmayın." dedi.

 

Kıyafet seçimi konusunda Denis'in ciddi anlamda iyi bir iş çıkardığını yüzüne söylememişlerdi ama gerçekten de iyi iş çıkarmıştı. Mürdüm eriği morunun güzel ve göz alıcı bir tonunda, Julee'nin bedenini saran uzun kollu ve düz inen bir elbise ve onlara eşlik eden sarkantılı küpeler Julee'nin onları açıkta bırakacak şeklinde yaptığı düzgün bir topuz ile gerçekten göz alıcı duruyorlardı. Brice için ise siyah bir takım seçilmişti Denis tarafından, takıma beyaz bir gömlek ve elbette siyah bir papyon eşlik ediyordu. Luna ve Samuel gece için hazır görünüyorlardı. Peki ya Brice ve Julee? Onlar için hazır kelimesi çok sıra dışı olurdu o an için. Daha çok afallamışlardı. Bir çift olarak bir davete gidiyorlardı ve en son beraber katıldıkları bir etkinliğin üzerinden günler ya da aylar değil, seneler geçmişti. Birbirlerini o kıyafetler içerisinde gördükleri ilk anda ikisi de bakışlarını öylece birbirlerine kitlemişlerdi, hayranlıkları gözlerinden okunmuş ama ağızlarından ise tek bir kelime çıkmamıştı. 

Marie Curie yemeği fazlasıyla lüks, üst sınıf bir otelde düzenleniyordu. Otelin kapısına geldiklerinde ikisi de kendi düşüncelerinden önlerini göremez haldeydiler aslında. Ve eninde sonunda ikisi de o gecenin nasıl biteceğini düşünürken bulmuşlardı kendilerini. Otelin fazlasıyla geniş altın rengi motiflerle süslü kemerli giriş kapısının önünde beklerlerken, Brice'ın gözleri bakışları ondan çok uzak olan Julee'nin üzerindeydi. Kolunu hafifçe Julee'nin girebilmesi için kaldırdı ve sadece ikisinin arasında dolaşacak bir fısıltı şeklinde konuştu ona. "Julee, Brice'a kızgın olabilir ama Luna muhtemelen Samuel'e değildir." Julee ona doğru bakınca Brice'ın yüzüne yansıyan her bir duygu ile yüz yüze geldi, o duyguların arasında baş rolde pişmanlık vardı tabii. Kırgın bir gülümseme armağan etti bu nedenle genç adama. Uzattığı koluna girerken belki bir kez daha onu son kez göreceği bir akşamın eşiğinde olduğunu istemeye istemeye olsa da kabullenmeye çalışıyordu. Ona kırgın olması işleri zorlaştırıyor mu yoksa kolaylaştırıyor mu emin değildi. 

İçerisi oldukça kalabalıktı, yaş ortalaması ise bir hayli yüksekti. Kendileri gibi 20lerinde olan kişi sayısı pek fazla sayılmazdı. Bu da demek oluyordu ki genç katılımcılar daha fazla dikkat çekeceklerdi ki bu istedikleri son şey olurdu. Bu sebepten köşelere yerleştirilmiş, spot ışıklarına uzak olan kokteyl masalarından birini yer edindiler kendilerine. 

"Onu görebiliyor musun?" ilk konuşan Julee olmuştu. O zamirinden kastı Albert idi fakat ismini anmak bile istememişti o an sarışın. 

Brice ise cevap vermeden önce dikkatli bir şekilde çevreyi süzmeyi tercih etti. Albert'ı göremeyince de ceketinin iç yakasına yerleştirilmiş mikrofona eğilerek "Fields henüz görünürde yok. Kamera kayıtlarında ne var ne yok?" diye sordu mikrofonun ucundaki Denis'e.

"Henüz bende de bir tık yok. Maksimum 15-20 dakikaya orada olacağını tahmin ediyorum, takipte kalın." Denis'den cevabı aldıktan sonra bir süre daha rahatça bekleyebileceklerini düşündü Brice. İşlerin nasıl bir hal alabileceği konusunda bir fikri yoktu. Plana göre Albert'ı insanların içinde değil, tenha bir köşede bayıltıp kaçıracaklardı. Öldürmek bir seçenek değildi, bu onları canilerden farklı kılmazdı. En azından Brice ve Denis bu şekilde düşünüyorlardı. Yani Julee'nin ne yapacağı, nasıl bir tepki vereceği en büyük soruydu. Bu yüzden Brice o an atacağı adımdan önce 2 kere düşünmeli, hem Albert'ı hem de Julee'yi zapt edebilmeliydi.

O esnada garson elindeki içecek dolu tepsiyle yanlarına geldi. Julee tereddütsüz kırmızı şarap isterken Brice bir şey almamayı tercih etti. 

"Umarım sarhoş olup da Albert'ı sorgusuz sualsiz, acı çektirmeden sana teslim edeceğimi düşünmüyorsundur sevgili dostum Samuel." Bir elinde şarap kadehini tutarken diğer elini usulca Brice'ın göğsüne yerleştirdi Julee.

Brice'ın dudakları belli belirsiz iki yana kıvrılmıştı. "Asla, Luna. Aslında bir içkiyi reddedişim tüm gece gözümü senin üzerinden ayırmayacak oluşumdandı. Her adımını takip ediyor olacağım, hem de pür dikkat bir şekilde." 

Göğsünde konumlanan eli kendi parmakları arasına almıştı şimdi. Kendi elinin sıcak olmasının aksine Julee'ninki buz gibiydi. Brice bunun onun tetikte olduğunun bir göstergesi olduğunu biliyordu. Heyecanlı ya da korkmuş olduğunda böyle soğuk olurdu Julee'nin elleri. Brice bunun gibi küçük bir sürü ayrıntıyı daha bilecek kadar çok bağlıydı ona. 

Julee parmaklarını tam anlamıyla onun eline kenetledikten sonra konuşmaya başlamıştı. Mavi bakışları önce eline sonra da Brice'ın gözlerine kaymıştı. "Sen de bu gecenin nasıl biteceğinden korkuyorsun değil mi?" Yüzünde dediklerinin içerisinde yatan mananın çok dışında bir gülümseme vardı genç kadının.

Bu gülümseme tuhaf bir şekilde üzdü Brice'ı. Söyleyeceklerini anca kafasında toparlayabilmişti ki Denis'in telaşlı sesi ikisinin de kulaklarındaydı. "Bölüyorum ama kusura bakmayın, hızlı bir şekilde binayı terk edin. Albert'ın geleceği falan yok, başka bir sürpriz bekleniyor. Çabuk oradan çıkın!" Büyük ihtimalle Julee ve Brice'ın orada olduğunu öğrenmişti, davete gelmemesi için başka bir sebep gelmiyordu akıllarına.

Brice hemen Julee'nin elini tuttu ve salonun diğer ucundaki büyük kapıya doğru hızlı adımlarla yürümeye başladı. Onlar mekanı terk etmeye çalışırlarken tüm salonu dolduran anons sesiyle oldukları yerde kaldılar bir kaç saniye. "Sayın katılımcılarımız, büyük bir üzüntüyle belirtiyoruz ki Profesör Albert Fields teknik bir sorun sebebiyle aramızda olamayacak. Lütfen eğlenmenize bakın!" 

İkili önlerindeki canlı bedenlerden oluşan engelleri aşarak kapıya ulaşmaya çalışıyorlardı, bir kez daha Albert'ın bazı sorunlardan dolayı orada olmayacağı fakat gecenin tüm şatafatı ile devam etmesini umduklarına dair anons aynı ses tarafından yapıldı. Brice ve Julee elbette aldırmamışlardı fakat daha sonra duydukları şey, ikisinin de birden oldukları yerde zamklanmış şekilde durmalarına sebep olmuştu. Oldukça kalın bir ses herkese sesini duyurmak istercesine haykırmıştı. "ALBERT FIELDS NEREDE?" 

Julee ve Brice hala el eleydiler. Ne zaman ki sesin geldiği tarafa baktılar, Julee'nin gözleri sesin sahibi ile buluştu ve kendini Brice'ın elini sert bir şekilde sıkarken buldu. "Onu tanıyorum, Brice, bizden biri !"


End file.
